Como deberia haber sido
by layfu
Summary: Gabrielle arriesgo todo para salvarla y finalmente decirle como se sentia...¿y ahora? ¿Qué hara Xena? Primera historia, denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Como debería haber sido.**

El ruido de espadas chocando era lo único que se escuchaba en la montaña. Xena y Yodoshi se movían demasiado rápido para verlos, y Gabrielle lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Le había dado a Xena el agua de la fuente para que recuperara la fuerza, y volviera a ser la guerrera que era. Xena ganaría, siempre lo hacía; ella ahora tenía otra misión que cumplir, frente ella estaba el samurái que había matado a Xena, Morimoto, el cual ahora tenía sus cenizas en su poder, cenizas que ella necesitaba para poder revivirla. Saco su espada y se preparo para luchar.

El sonido de otras espadas chocando desconcentro a Xena recibiendo un golpe de Yodoshi que la mando directo al piso, giro su cabeza y vio a Gabrielle luchando con su asesino, alguien mucho más experimentado, tenía que ayudarla.

Esa no es tu batalla guerrera, tu peleas conmigo- Yodoshi la ataco, Xena rodo esquivando el golpe que iba directo a su cabeza y de un salto se puso de pie lista para luchar. Vencería a Yodoshi e iría por ese samurai.

Gabrielle suspiro limpiándose la sangre del labio con la mano, Morimoto era bueno, demasiado para ella; bloqueaba todos sus ataques, al mismo tiempo que se los devolvía con más velocidad. Estaba cansada, había recorrido y luchado mucho, y su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, pero tenía que resistir, las cenizas estaban ahí, solo tenía que lanzarlas a la fuente y Xena reviviría. Gabrielle se apoyo en un árbol respirando agitadamente, mientras Morimoto sonreía arrogantemente.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? Pensé que esto era importante-dijo el samurai mientras tiraba al aire la urna y la atrapaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Gabrielle lo miro furiosa pero no contesto nada, tenía que recuperar el aire- Creo que las dos son más débiles de lo que pensé.

Gabrielle giro y vio como Xena caía al piso luego de un golpe de Yodoshi en una de sus piernas. La rubia apretó fuerte la espalda y se lanzo contra Morimoto, quien se sorprendió pero igualmente bloqueó su ataque, y rápidamente mando un golpe al cuello de la rubia, que logro esquivarlo agachándose y golpeo la pierna del samurai en un rápido movimiento, el cual cayó al piso soltando la urna. La bardo se lanzo rápidamente por ella, pero Morimoto se recupero y con una patada la mando rodando al borde de la montaña, la urna tembló un momento y ante la mirada horrorizada de Gabrielle cayo por el precipicio.

¡NOOOOO!- la rubia lo miro con furia y sacando fuerza de donde no tenia lo ataco sin piedad logrando hacerle un corte en el brazo, haciendo que suelte la espada, otro corte en la pierna para finalizar en un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente. Tiro la espada del samurai lejos y corrió al borde del monte Fuji, para respirar aliviada al ver la pequeña urna descansar en una de las salientes, solo tenía que bajar, agarrarla y volver a subir.

Xena volvió a caer al piso, luego de recibir un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire que tenia. El grito de la bardo la había desconcentrado, no podía pelear bien sabiendo que su amiga estaba en peligro, por eso suspiro al ver caer inconsciente a ese guerrero, Gabrielle estaba bien, era hora de luchar de verdad. Sonrió maliciosamente y lanzando su grito de guerra se lanzo contra Yodoshi, con la espalda directa al cuerpo, el guerrero bloqueo su ataque pero Xena giro rápidamente hacia el otro lado y conecto un golpe certero en el pecho enviándolo a volar por el bosque, sin detenerse lo siguió aprovechando su fuerza y velocidad, dándole con la espalda en las piernas, brazos y abdomen.

Eres una maldita perra, y ahora lo pagaras- Yodoshi se puso de pie y abrió su boca, Xena vio con sorpresa y horror como las almas que tenía que salvar eran absorbidas curando las heridas que le había producido- Ahora si ¡vamos a pelear!

Fue tal la velocidad en la que ataco que Xena no lo vio solo sintió el impacto de la espada en un costado, por suerte cubierto por su armadura, y luego otro, otro y otro. No podía verlo, se movía demasiado rápido para ella, sintió un golpe en la espalda y cayó de rodillas al piso.

Eres débil Xena, no sé como conseguiste esa fama de invencible, porque la verdad es que eres fácil de derrotar, te mato Morimoto, y ahora yo lo hare también y luego iré por esa rubia molesta-dijo Yodoshi preparando su espada.

No te atrevas a acercarte a Gabrielle- Xena sintió la furia crecer en ella y como se renovaban sus fuerzas, bloqueo la espada de Yodoshi y se puso de pie atacándolo a su misma velocidad.

Las espadas y cuerpos chocaban con la misma fuerza y velocidad, Xena no dejaría que él ganases, no lo haría. Sintiendo que su fuerza aumentaba lo ataco sin piedad lastimándolo, hasta que desapareció. Xena se quedo quieta y cerró los ojos. Ahí en medio del monte Fuji podía escuchar, ver y sentir todo. Podía ver a Gabrielle bajar con cuidado hacia donde estaban sus cenizas, podía escuchar el movimiento de las hojas por el viento y sobretodo podía sentir a las almas dentro del cuerpo de Yodoshi. Abrió los ojos y giro hacia la derecha para bloquear el ataque y arrebatarle la espada y con un rápido movimiento atravesó el pecho del guerrero con su misma espada haciendo que cayera de rodillas mirándola sorprendido.

Nunca enfades a esta guerrera, y mucho menos te metas con Gabrielle- dijo Xena mientras agarraba la espada que le había dado Akemi y cortaba su cabeza liberando así las 40.000 almas atrapadas, al mismo tiempo que Gabrielle conseguía la urna con sus cenizas antes que cayera del monte Fuji.

¡Lo hiciste! Las almas están a salvo y tu alma también lo está. Te redimiste, lo lograste-dijo Akemi apareciendo de la nada.

Yo…- empezó diciendo Xena pero paro viendo como Gabrielle terminaba de subir con sus cenizas, y viendo como Morimoto iba directo hacia la bardo con su espada levantada, quiso advertirle pero no fue necesario, Gabrielle lanzo el chakram, el cual reboto en la rocas y con un golpe perfecto le dio en la cabeza, Morimoto cayó muerto, y Xena vio con sorpresa como la rubia agarraba el chakram sin ningún problema. La bardo lo guardó y rápidamente se dirigió a la fuente, tenía que tirar las cenizas.

Tienes que detenerla, si te revive, las 40000 almas no se salvaran y todo estará perdido-dijo con urgencia Akemi mientras la bardo se acercaba cada vez más a la fuente- Ella es fuerte, puede estar sin ti, puede sobrevivir, ya viste lo que hizo. Le has enseñado bien Xena, pero ahora tienes que dejarla ir para poder salvarnos a todos.-aclaro Akemi viendo la cara de duda en la guerrera.

Gabrielle estaba intentando abrir la urna para poder tirar las cenizas cuando sintió una mano deteniéndola, Xena estaba ahí.

Gabrielle no puedes revivirme, si lo haces las almas se perderán. Tiene que ser vengadas y es lo que hice al acabar con Yodoshi, pero yo tengo que permanecer muerta.

No me importa Xena, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, hemos muerto y logramos revivir las dos, no puedo no hacerlo sabiendo que hay una forma de lograrlo. No puedes pedirme eso.

Son 40000 alamas, siempre te preocuparon los demás más que vos misma y es una de las cosas que admiro y también a veces odio, porque siempre nos metió en problemas. Pero ahora necesito que seas esa persona que se preocupa y es compasiva porque son almas que necesitan encontrar la paz y la mía también la encontrara.

¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedo yo Xena? ¿Y Eve? Que se supone que le diga a tu hija, no me importan las 40000 almas, me importa la tuya porque yo no imagino mi vida sin ti.

Sé que podrás hacerlo, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, solo tienes que creer en ti. Y Eve te tendrá a ti, y yo siempre estaré ahí, con ella y contigo, acompañándolas. Y estaré ahí donde sea que mi alma quede, esperando por ti cuando llegue tu tiempo dentro de muchos años, yo estaré ahí.

Gabrielle suspiro mirando como el sol se oponía, tenía tiempo todavía, el sol no se había ido del todo. Xena la abrazaba intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad mientras la oportunidad se iba, la bardo lloraba porque estaba perdiendo a la persona más importante y no podía hacer nada, no podía evitarlo; aunque en realidad si podía.

Lo siento, lo siento- y en un rápido movimiento abrió la vasija y las cenizas cayeron en la fuente al mismo tiempo que el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Un silencio reino en el lugar y Gabrielle cayó de rodillas llorando con fuerza- Fue demasiado tarde. Lo siento Xena.

No, no lo fue- Gabrielle levanto la cabeza y ahí estaba ella, con su traje, su espada y su cabeza en su lugar. Estaba viva, lo había logrado. Había tenido miedo, y por primera vez había perdido la esperanza de volver a tener a la guerrera a su lado, había sentido como si le arrancaran el corazón simplemente con pensar que no la volvería a ver nunca más.

¡XENA!-y se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza, comprobando que en verdad estaba ahí, sana y salva, pero no le estaba devolviendo el abrazo- lo siento yo…

Akemi- Gabrielle giro para ver como la mujer del kimono rojo empezaba a desaparecer.

¿Cómo pudiste Xena? Las almas se quedaran vagando para siempre y sufriendo, solo porque tu amiga no podía ¿perderte? Pensé que la habías entrenado mejor.

Akemi yo no… No pensé que Gabrielle lo haría, lo siento, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer.

No es tan simple, no se puede hacer nada, tenias que permanecer muerta y- pero paro de hablar la mitad de su cuerpo ya había desaparecido- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Xena?

¡Akemi!-la guerrera intento tocarla pero sus dedos solo agarraron aire, ya no quedaba nada de Akemi ni de las 40000 almas.- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta Gabrielle? Condenaste 40000 almas por no dejarme ir. Te pedí que me dejaras muerta ¿Por qué nunca haces caso?

¿Te parece bien pedirme eso? Xena te moriste, tuve que buscar tu cuerpo, tuve que pelear para recuperar tu cabeza, pasear por todo el maldito Japón, hablando con fantasmas, buscando la forma de traerte de vuelta, y cuando lo consigo ¿esperabas que te deje morir?

Sí, porque era lo correcto. Siempre hablas de hacer lo correcto y eso lo era, dejarme morir para salvar a esas almas y también salvarme a mí.

Lo siento pero no podía dejarte muerta.

¿Y las 40000 almas qué?

¡No me importan las malditas almas Xena!-grito Gabrielle sin entender lo que pasaba. Xena debería estar feliz, estaba viva, estaban vivas las dos.

No deberías haberme salvado, no lo merecía, habría encontrado la paz ahí y ahora has condenado a las almas y a la tuya también- Xena bajo la mirada totalmente derrotada- es lo que siempre quise evitar, que corrompieras tu alma por mí y no he podido evitarlo.

Vos no hiciste nada, fue mi decisión. Te salve porque quise, porque somos un equipo, estamos juntas en esto quieras o no. No podía dejarte morir. Y además no veo ni siento ningún alma ¿Cómo sabes que no están en paz?

Akemi dijo que debía permanecer muerta para salvarlas.

O solo debías vencer a Yodoshi y con eso era suficiente. ¿Por qué te enoja estar viva Xena?- la guerrera simplemente miro para otro lado, sin intención de responder- ¿Por qué? Y quiero la verdad.

Porque arriesgaste 40000 almas por mí y me asusta pensar que sos capaz de hacer por mí.

Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Sí, pero yo ya estoy condenada, tú podías salvarte.

Tal vez no quería salvarme-murmuro Gabrielle provocando que Xena la mirara interrogante.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Nada, esto es tuyo-dijo dándole el chakram- vamos a casa.

¿Vamos a casa? ¿Así nada más?

Si, es un viaje largo, estamos en Japón y hay que volver a Grecia-y empezó a caminar, pero Xena la detuvo del brazo.

Prométeme que cuando te pida algo serio lo cumplirás.

Xena…lo siento pero no puedo prometerlo, no si tu vida está en juego-dijo la rubia con voz firme.

Gabrielle, no quiero que te arrepientas después, o te quedes con culpa.

No me arrepentiré, lo haría una y otra vez porque vos mereces vivir, ya has pagado por los errores del pasado, no tienes que seguir haciéndolo.

Tu no decides eso, y no puedes ser tan obstinada, si te pido que hagas algo es por tu bien.

¿Por mi bien? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar si te hubiera dejado morir, que iría por la vida tirando el chakram y haciéndome llamar la bardo guerrera? - pregunto Gabrielle sarcásticamente.

No así, pero hubieras seguido adelante, se que lo hubieras hecho, y yo hubiera estado a tu lado.

¿A mi lado? En forma de fantasma, así el mundo también pensaba que estaba loca, no gracias.

Gabrielle-empezó a decir Xena pero la bardo la corto.

¿No entiendes nada no?

¿Entender qué?

Te amo Xena, tu eres mi vida; no hubiera podido salir adelante porque no habría sabido cómo, sin vos a mi lado…tan solo de pensarlo me consume un dolor insoportable- Gabrielle suspiro y mirando a los ojos de su guerrera dijo- estoy enamorada de ti Xena desde hace tanto tiempo y nunca te lo dije por miedo, porque pensaba que te ibas a ir y no volver, pero después de esto, de estar tan cerca de perderte no puedo seguir callándolo. Hubieras muerto sin saber lo que sentía por ti. Por eso te salve, porque para mí tu eres más importante que 40.000 desconocidos, eres el amor de mi vida Xena; y si quizás fui egoísta, pero no me arrepiento, no puedo hacerlo cuando estas viva delante mío, lo siento pero no puedo-un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras Xena la seguía mirando en silencio- necesito una respuesta por favor.

Gabrielle yo…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como debería haber sido.**_

Gabrielle yo…-Xena suspiro mientras miles de emociones y pensamientos le recorrían la mente y el cuerpo, estaba temblando. Sentía miedo por lo que estaba por hacer- Lo siento, yo te amo pero como mi amiga, mi mejor amiga-dijo la guerrera con voz firme mientras veía como le rompía el corazón a una de las personas más importantes de su vida- Gabrielle…

No digas nada más Xena, has dicho suficiente-la bardo ni siquiera la miro, dolía demasiado- Es hora de volver a casa.

Gab espera, no quiero perderte, eres importante para mí.

Lo sé Xena, y todo va a estar bien, solo necesito tiempo. ¿Podemos ir a casa?-Xena asintió y ambas empezaron a caminar.

El descenso por el monte Fuji fue en completo silencio, Xena iba delante y miraba de vez en cuando para atrás, donde se encontraba Gabrielle en total silencio. Luego de horas caminando llegaron a la ciudad de Higuchi, la cual estaba siendo reconstruida luego del voraz incendio que habían logrado detener ellas días antes.

Pasaremos la noche aquí, y en la mañana buscaremos un barco para ir a Grecia ¿si?-pregunto Xena recibiendo solo un movimiento de cabeza de la rubia.

La noche paso en total silencio al igual que el viaje en barco, ni siquiera había hablado con los tripulantes, y Xena no daba más, el silencio la estaba matando o más bien no saber en qué grado había lastimado el corazón de la bardo.

Gabrielle estamos en Tesalónica; estaba pensando que podríamos tomarnos algo así como unas vacaciones, después de todo lo paso en Japón nos merecemos un descanso, así que tú eliges el destino.

Quiero ir a casa Xena.

¿A Potedaia?

No, a Tracia, con la amazonas, esa es mi casa y ahí está Eve.

Okay, pasaremos la noche en una posada y luego partiremos hacia allí-Xena sonrió porque había logrado que Gabrielle hablara, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo, pero algo era algo. Agarro las cosas de ambas y se dirigió a rentar una habitación.

La noche paso sin novedades, Gabrielle en silencio escribiendo en un pergamino, y Xena afilando el chakram. El sueño les llego en silencio también y en la mañana la primera en levantarse fue la guerrera. Xena acomodo las cosas, y empezó a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que necesitarían para el viaje, la principal era conseguir un caballo y algunas provisiones y también podría darle algo de dinero a Gabrielle para que se compre algo, y quizás le volviera hablar.

Gabrielle es hora de levantarse-la bardo simplemente giro y siguió durmiendo- Iré abajo a buscar algo para desayunar, espero verte levantada cuando regrese.-dijo la guerrera y salió de la habitación.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, una rubia cabeza salió de entre las sabanas. La bardo suspiro mientras se levantaba y recorría la habitación con la mirada, sus cosas estaban ordenadas en un rincón, y su sais estaban afilados al lado de sus botas. Xena había hecho todo eso seguramente buscando su perdón, el problema era que ella no estaba enojada con Xena y no tenía nada que perdonarle. Gabrielle estaba dolida, todo dolía incluso respirar, amaba a su guerrera desde hacía años pero nunca había dicho nada por temor a no ser correspondida, era obvio que Xena no sentía lo mismo que ella, y la bardo había logrado mantener los sentimientos escondido por el bien de la amistad; pero los eventos en Japón la habían superado totalmente y le salió todo lo que tan bien llevaba guardado. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, no podía hablarle a Xena como si todo estuviera bien cuando no lo estaba, no podía ni mirarla porque dolía tanto pero tampoco podía irse y dejarla, no podía estar si Xena, era como una droga. Gabrielle suspiro mientras recogía la palangana con agua y se remojaba la cara y el cuello, tenía que pensar que hacer para salir de esta situación. Xena y ella eran más fuertes que esto, su amistad era lo que importaba ahora, y tenía que salvarla como sea. Cuando Xena entro Gabrielle la saludo con una sonrisa y un tono de voz normal que descoloco a la guerrera.

Xena. Xena!

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Te estaba preguntando qué vamos hacer hoy-la bardo la miraba con curiosidad mientras se terminaba de atar las botas y ponía los sais en su posición.

Ah sí lo siento, pensaba que podíamos ir a recorrer el pueblo, tengo que comprar un caballo y deberíamos ver el tema de las provisiones.

Me parece bien, ¿tenemos plata?

Si, tenemos varias monedas de oro y muchas de plata-dijo Xena con un sonrisa mientras agitaba una bolsita, la abrió con cuidado y saco un puñado de monedas que puso en la mano de Gabrielle- Consigue provisiones y algo para cocinar, que perdimos todo allá en Japón, yo mientras iré a buscar un caballo. Ahí tienes el desayuno, cuando tengas todo nos vemos en la puerta principal del pueblo ¿Si?- recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta y también una sonrisa, así que Xena sonrió agarro sus cosas y se fue de la habitación.

Gabrielle sonrió, Xena y ella estarían bien. Se tomo el desayuno con tranquilidad y preparo sus cosas para ir a la feria del pueblo, quería comprar cosas. Consiguió por un buen precio un sartén y una cacerola, y varias especias para poder cocinar, también compro pergaminos y tinta para poder escribir y expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Miro con curiosidad las tintas de colores viendo si comprar alguna cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola por atrás, con rapidez giro y con un movimiento de brazos se soltó y agarro los sais lista para luchar.

Tranquila bardo soy yo-dijo Virgil con las manos levantadas en señal de paz.

¡Virgil!- dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa mientras guardaba las armas y abrazaba al hijo mayor de Joxer- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?

Estoy de paso, volviendo a la taberna de mi padre, y escuche que había llegado una guerrera con una chica rubia, y pensé que podrían ser ustedes, aunque había escuchado rumores de que Xena había muerto. ¿Es verdad?

No, ella está viva, si murió pero la pude revivir. Está comprando un caballo, vamos a ir a ver a Eve y a las amazonas. ¿Quieres venir?

No creo que sea bueno eso, sé muy bien como son las amazonas con los hombres y no quiero arriesgarme-dijo Virgil con una sonrisa nerviosa- pero puedo ir con ustedes mientras el camino sea el mismo.

Genial, vamos a buscar a Xena, debe estar en la entrada del pueblo-dijo la bardo con una sonrisa mientras Virgil la ayudaba a llevar las cosas.

Caminaron hablando de todo un poco, Virgil se dio cuenta que Gabrielle no estaba lista para hablar de lo que sea que hubiera pasado en Japón, así que se dedico a hablar de lo que estuvo haciendo, y de cómo poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un bardo conocido. La rubia lo escuchaba atentamente hasta que algo, o más bien alguien llamo su atención. Ahí estaba Xena en todo su esplendor, acomodando las cosas en el caballo nuevo, y ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor en su corazón roto. Virgil lo noto enseguida, no solo era muy observador sino que su padre ya le había contado del lazo especial que unía a esas dos mujeres, aunque había algo mal porque podía ver que Gabrielle estaba sufriendo.

Xena mira a quien me encontré- la guerrera giro con una sonrisa que se esfumo al ver al joven.

Oh Virgil que sorpresa. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?-pregunto Xena amablemente, una amabilidad forzada, el joven no le caía bien, si era más inteligente que Joxer, pero había algo que no le cerraba.

Hola Xena, le decía a Gaby que estoy de paso, volviendo a la taberna de mi padre. Estuve viajando y contando historias para que me conozcan como bardo.

¿No es genial Xena? Ya se está haciendo conocido-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa.

Si qué bueno-ahí estaba la razón, la rubia parecía recordar y añorar su época de bardo cuando estaba con el joven, y a Xena no le gustaba, Gabrielle casi la había dejado por entrar en el instituto de bardos de Atenas, y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo- ¿Vendrás con nosotras supongo?

Si, solo un trayecto, no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a amazonas furiosas.

Xena acomodo las cosas que Gabrielle había traído y emprendieron el camino. La guerrera iba delante y atrás iban los dos bardos hablando e intercambiando historias. Ahí estaba la razón de su molestia, lo único que la rubia hacia era hablar con Virgil y bien gracias si se acordaba de ella, suspiro con molestia y empezó a caminar más rápido tratando de alejarse de ellos.

¿La quieres cierto?-pregunto Virgil de la nada sorprendiendo a Gabrielle, ya que estaban hablando de cómo Joxer conoció a Meg.

¿Qué?

A Xena, la quieres ¿no?

Por supuesto que la quiero Virgil, es mi mejor amiga.

Me refiero a que la amas. Estas enamorada de ella ¿no?-pregunto serio el joven mirándola con atención.

¿Qué...? No…somos amigas.

No tienes porque mentirme, no a mi Gabrielle. Te he notado mal desde que nos vimos, luego la miras a ella y tus ojos brillan pero después es como si recordaras algo doloroso y vuelves a perder el brillo-explico el chico dejando sin palabras a la bardo.

Yo…-un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras volvía a mirar a Xena que cada vez de adelantaba mas, no sabía si porque caminaba más rápido, o porque ella estaba caminando cada vez más lento- Le dije lo que sentía, pero ella no siente lo mismo; así que ahora estoy tratando de volver a meter mis sentimientos dentro y seguir con nuestra amistad.

Pero si ella te ama como vos la amas a ella-dijo Virgil confundido.

Yo pensé lo mismo…pero ella misma me dijo que me amaba pero solo como amiga.

Oh, siempre pensé que estaban destinadas a estar juntas como almas gemelas o algo así.

Somos almas gemelas, pero somos amigas. Estaremos bien.

No puedes tragarte tus sentimientos siempre Gabrielle. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo un tiempo?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa- Podemos armar un show de bardos y vos serias la estrella principal. Has estado con Xena demasiado tiempo, quizás un poco de espacio una de la otra les vendría bien.

No sé, no sé si podría estar sin Xena. Es todo muy complicado, pero ahora quiero ir con las amazonas, es mi hogar ahora y ahí está Eve.

Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión sabes que las puertas siempre están abiertas para ti.

Gracias Virgil, en verdad aprecio mucho el gesto.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Xena decidió parar en una zona despegada del piso pero cubierta con los arboles. La guerrera se metió en el bosque a intentar cazar algo mientras dejaba que Gabrielle y Virgil armaran las camas y encendieran el fuego. Xena volvía feliz con dos conejos en la mano, listos para que la bardo los cocinara. Al llegar se encontró solo con el joven escribiendo en un pergamino. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

¿Dónde está Gabrielle?

Fue a pasear, dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire.

¿Y la dejaste ir sola?-pregunto la guerrera furiosa.

Quería espacio y estar sola. Además Gabrielle ya esta grande y es una guerrera preparada para defenderse sola.

Quédate aquí y empieza a preparar un conejo, iré a buscarla-dijo Xena ignorando las protestas del joven, y siguiendo el camino de las huellas de las botas de la bardo.

Xena respiro intentando calmarse, pero no podía, Gabrielle sabía que era peligroso irse por ahí, e igual lo hacía. No aprendía mas, siempre que se iba por donde no tenía que ir había algún problema. Siguió caminando preguntándose cuanto podría haber hecho a pie cuando escucho unos sollozos. Empezó a caminar más rápido, siguiendo el ruido. Se estaba acercando porque empezó a escuchar voces, camino más lento intentando oír lo que decían.

Duele tanto Afrodita, no se para que existe el amor-decía Gabrielle sollozando.

Oh Gaby, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien- Xena vio como la diosa de amor abrazaba a Gabrielle con ternura- Esa guerrera boba te ama.

Si pero no como yo a ella, y no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a aguantar. Tienes que ayudarme.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto con curiosidad Afrodita.

Tú eres la diosa de amor…

No puede hacer que Xena te ame, no puedo obligarla Gabrielle.

No te estoy pidiendo eso, quiero que Xena me ame porque lo siente no porque tú le haces algún hechizo o lo que sea que hagas. Es otra cosa-dijo la bardo con duda en la voz.

Puedes decirme lo que sea Gaby, somos amigas.

Tu eres la diosa del amor, por lo tanto creas el amor, pero también ¿puedes quitarlo?-susurro Gabrielle.

¿Quitarlo?-pregunto Afrodita confusa.

¿Puedes hacerme olvidar?

¿Quieres olvidarte de Xena?- antes esto la guerrera contuvo la respiración totalmente tensa esperando oír la respuesta de la rubia.

¡NO!-dijo la bardo ofendida por aquella insinuación- pero quizás olvidar el amor que siento por Xena.

Gabrielle…-empezó a decir Afrodita pero la rubia la corto.

Quiero que seamos amigas de nuevo como antes de que abriera mi boca, quiero quererla pero como amiga Dita, no quiero olvidarla solo quiero quererla como ella me quiere a mí. Duele demasiado.

Puedo hacerlo, pero antes quiero que vengas conmigo.

¿Ahora?-pregunto Gabrielle preocupada, tenía que volver antes de que Xena fuera a buscarla.

Sí, quiero mostrarte algo, y luego si sigues firme en tu decisión borrare todo el amor que sientes por Xena mas allá de la amistad-dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano.

Está bien iré contigo-dijo la bardo tomando la mando de la diosa para sentir un cosquilleo mientras era envuelta en una luz, lo último que escucho fue su nombre.

¡GABRIELLE!-grito Xena mientras se metía en el claro y veía desaparecer a su amiga delante de sus ojos- ¡GABRIELLE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Como debería haber sido.**_

¡GABRIELLE! ¡AFRODITA!-la guerrera seguía gritando sin obtener ninguna respuesta, con furia golpeo con sus puños el árbol más cercano, intentando descargarse para poder recuperar la calma. Necesitaba enfocarse, necesitaba recuperar a Gabrielle. Respiro profundo y se dirigió a donde estaba el campamento.

Xena volviste ¿Dónde está Gabrielle?-pregunto Virgil mientras removía el conejo del fuego para darlo vuelta- La cena esta casi lista. ¿Xena?-pregunto el joven confuso mientras levantaba la mirada para ver como la guerrera guardaba las cosas.

Muévete, nos vamos.

¿Cómo que nos vamos? ¿Dónde está Gabrielle? ¿Qué paso?-Xena seguía dando vueltas recogiendo tanto las cosas suyas como las de la bardo- Xena ¿Qué paso? Contéstame.

¡Se fue! Desapareció, Gabrielle desapareció.

¿A qué te refieres con que desapareció?

Afrodita se la llevo.

¿Afrodita? ¿La diosa del amor?-pregunto Virgil confuso viendo como Xena acomodaba todo en el caballo.

¿Eres idiota o te haces? Si Afrodita la diosa del amor se llevo a Gabrielle y tengo que recuperarla.

¿Y cómo piensas traerla? No puedes ir al Olimpo.

No necesito ir al Olimpo, Afrodita vendrá a mi-la guerrera subió al caballo- Sigue tu camino Virgil.

No, iré contigo, Gabrielle es mi amiga, si está en peligro quiero ayudar.

Ella no está en peligro, Afrodita nunca le haría daño, la quiere demasiado-el joven la miro con escepticismo, ¿un dios queriendo a un mortal?- Son amigas Virgil, desde hace varios años.

¿Entonces por qué quieres ir a buscarla? Espera a que regrese.

Porque cuando lo haga quizás sea demasiado tarde, nos vemos bardo-y el caballo arranco a todo galope perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

¡Xena espera! ¡Quiero ir contigo! ¡Xena!-grito Virgil, pero la guerrera no miro atrás y siguió con su camino.

Xena cabalgo toda la noche con un solo objetivo en mente, encontrar algún templo dedicado a Afrodita, la guerrera sabia que la diosa adoraba esas cosas, y planeaba destruir cada uno de ellos hasta que le devolviera a la bardo.

En el Olimpo Gabrielle sonría mientras Afrodita conjuraba nubes rosas donde ella podía flotar, se sentía una niña de nuevo, estaba relajada y libre; agradecía en tener a la diosa del amor de amiga, siempre sabia como calmarla. Afrodita sonrió mientras se tiraba en la cama gigante y con un chasquido de dedos hacia aparecer a sus sirvientas con comida y bebida, seguramente la bardo estaría hambrienta, siempre lo estaba. Efectivamente apenas diviso la comida la rubia se bajo de las nubes y fue directo a comer. Comieron en silencio, escuchando la música que tocaba una de las sirvientas. Afrodita frunció el ceño al escuchar los pensamientos de Xena sobre destruir sus templos, aunque le dolería siempre los podría reconstruir, no le devolvería a Gabrielle a esa guerrera tonta hasta que ambas se dieran cuenta de cómo eran las cosas, ella era la diosa del amor después de todo y estaba en el medio de una misión.

Gracias Dita, estaba todo delicioso-dijo Gabrielle sonriendo, mientras se terminaba el postre.

De nada Gabs. ¿Estas mejor?

Si un poco, no sé que me paso, supongo que fueron demasiadas emociones juntas y no pude resistir. Nunca me había quebrado así.

El amor no correspondido es el peor dolor del mundo, o eso es lo que todos dicen; no lo sé porque soy la diosa del amor y todos me aman-dijo la diosa guiñando un ojo haciendo reír a la bardo.

Es horrible, duele tanto, pensé que sería más fácil, pero una vez que le dije todo no hubo vuelta atrás, y no lo pude controlar, por eso necesito tu ayuda, por favor-Gabrielle tenía los ojos brillosos, y la diosa podía sentir el dolor que había en su corazón.

Gaby cariño, puedo sentir tu dolor, pero olvidarte de estos sentimientos no te ayudara.

¿Cómo que no? Volveremos a ser amigas.

Si y antes también lo eran y te enamoraste, volverá a pasar lo mismo Gaby, está destinado a pasar así.

¿Estoy destinada a sufrir entonces?-las lagrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

No, estas destinada a amar y ser amada.

Xena no me ama Dita, no como yo a ella.

Oh si lo hace, esa guerrera es una tonta que no puede ver nada mas allá de sus propias narices, te ama pero no lo sabe aun.

¿Cómo puede no saberlo? ¿Cómo puede ignorarlo? Es imposible.

Nada es imposible pequeña bardo, y yo soy la diosa del amor y te dijo que Xena te ama.

Lo siento Dita, pero no te creo, siempre seré su mejor amiga y no puedo más, hazme olvidar.

Lo hare, pero primero quiero que veas algo, quiero que veas lo importante que eres en la vida de Xena y como sin ti la guerrera no sería la misma-la bardo abrió la boca para protestar pero Afrodita la corto- Silencio, ahora me escucharas vos a mí, haremos un trato yo te borrare la memorias de Xena, pero las borrare todas, será como si nunca se hubieran conocido, solo si tú me lo pides luego de que te muestre algo. ¿Aceptas?- y le tendió la mano.

Acepto-dijo Gabrielle con voz firme mientras sujetaba la mano de la diosa.

Afrodita sonrió y aplaudió haciendo aparecer una fuente en medio de la habitación ante la mirada sorprendida de Gabrielle, hizo varios movimientos con la mano y luego apareció un cajón con botellitas arriba de una mesa que minutos antes no había estado ahí, la diosa tenía una cara de suma concentración que la bardo nunca le había visto antes; con destreza mezclo el contenido de varias botellitas en un recipiente para luego echarle algo de polvo rosa que salió de sus manos, vertió el contenido liquido de color rosa en un frasco y todo desapareció a excepción de la fuente.

Esta todo preparado ¿estas lista?-pregunto la diosa mientras vertía el contenido del frasco a la fuente que brillo de color dorado por un momento para luego empezar a formar un remolino-¿Gabrielle? Tenemos que soltar, toma mi mano.

Estoy lista Dita-la bardo sujeto con fuerza la mano de Afrodita y ambas saltaron al remolino.

Xena respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba lo poco que quedaba en pie en el templo del amor. Estúpida Afrodita pensaba la guerrera mientras destruía una de las estatuas.

¡Toma estoy y esto y esto! ¡AFRODITAAA!-grito la guerrera irritada, era el tercer templo que destruida y nada, ni rastro de la estúpida diosa- Juro que destruiré cada uno de tus mugrosos templos sino bajas en este instante.

Pero nada paso, la guerrera gruño y destruyo la estatua de la diosa, golpe tras golpe con su espada, rompía ese pedazo de metal a la vez que sentía como empezaba a perder la esperanza. Afrodita amaba sus templos, sin embargo no había aparecido ni una vez, no la había sentido en ningún momento. Cayó de rodillas al piso apoyando sus manos contra la piedra fría y sintió como se deslizaba una lagrima por su mejilla, Gabrielle era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

¿Dónde está mi reina guerrera?-Xena levanto la mirada, delante suyo estaba una diosa muy enfadada, pero no era Afrodita, era Artemisa.

Deberías preguntarle a tu hermana.

¿A qué te refieres?-Artemisa la miraba seriamente, no estaba para juegos, su reina había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ya no podía sentirla.

Afrodita vino y se la llevo, estoy intentando llamar su atención destruyendo sus templos pero nada, no aparece-explico la guerrera con la esperanza resurgida, quizás Artemisa la ayudaría.

¿Por qué Afrodita se llevaría a Gabrielle? Sobre todo sin avisarme-la diosa la miro pensativa- ¿Qué le hiciste?

Yo no le hice nada, Gabrielle ya estaba llorando cuando llegue y cuando me quise dar cuenta habían desaparecido.

¡Igualmente si mi hermana la tuviera la seguiría sintiendo! Pero no la siento, Gabrielle no está aquí, ni en la tierra ni en el Olimpo.

¿A…a que te refieres con que no está?-pregunto Xena asustada.

A que no está, no hay rastro, ella es mi reina Xena, yo sé donde está siempre por si la necesito.

¿La necesitas? ¿Paso algo con la amazona? ¿Eve?

Se acerca una guerra y necesitan a su reina guerrera, espera-dijo la diosa y cerró los ojos.

Xena suspiro mirando a la diosa la cual seguía en la misma posición que en los últimos minutos, la guerrera se sentó en el suelo a esperar, no sabía qué era lo que Artemisa tramaba solo esperaba que la llevara con Gabrielle, más que nada si debían prepararse para luchar con las amazonas, eso significaba que su hija estaba en peligro. De repente Artemisa abrió los ojos con una expresión de horror.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Xena nerviosa, los dioses nunca se aterrorizaban.

Ya sé donde esta Gabrielle.

El agua las seguía rodeando mientras caía quien sabe dónde, la rubia no había soltado la mano de Afrodita y se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía hacia donde iban o que es lo que había al final de tanta agua y estaba asustada. En que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que olvidar a Xena era lo mejor, ahora estaba ahí metida quien sabe dónde, y Xena…la bardo cerró los ojos, no quería ni pensar en la guerrera, ella había desaparecido sin dejar una nota o nada, seguro estaría preocupada y si llegaba a volver en una pieza y con todos sus recuerdos la mataría.

Ya estamos por llegar, prepárate-grito Afrodita, Gabrielle solo atino a sujetar más fuerte la mano de la diosa y ambas fueron expulsadas por un gran chorro de agua directo a la tierra, la bardo cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe pero este nunca llego- fue un aterrizaje perfecto Gaby, menos mal que podemos volar ¿no?

¿Volar?-la rubia abrió los ojos y ahí estaba flotando junto a Afrodita- tu si puedes volar, pero ¿yo?

Aquí eres algo así como una diosa, aunque tu único poder sea flotar, aprovéchalo-la diosa le guiño un ojo- Vamos, tenemos que llegar a un lugar- dijo Afrodita mientras se impulsaba hacia adelante pasando entre la gente, ahí Gabrielle se dio cuenta que habían caído en un pueblo aunque nadie parecía haberlas visto.

¿No pueden vernos?

No, otra ventaja de ser diosas Gaby, somos invisibles, ahora apúrate, sígueme-y avanzo con velocidad entre la gente dirigiéndose a la salida del pueblo.

Ambas volaron entre los árboles y luego por la nubes, Gabrielle estaba encantada, era genial poder volar, se sentía tan libre, sentía el viento en su cara y le fascinaba, Afrodita también sonreía viendo lo feliz que estaba Gabrielle, mirando el camino por donde iba la diosa se dio cuenta que estaban llegando, así que comenzó a descender fijándose que la bardo la siguiera, no tenia que perderla o estarían en graves problemas. Con la delicadeza digna de los dioses Afrodita se deslizo en el piso y comenzó a caminar, Gabrielle intento hacerlo y termino tropezándose y dándose la cara contra el piso, Afrodita sonrió mientras la bardo maldecía entre dientes y se ponía de pie.

¿Seguimos siendo invisibles?

Si, solo que ahora necesitamos caminar, hay muchos árboles para ver bien el camino desde el cielo, ya falta poco.

Me suena conocido este bosque-dijo Gabrielle examinando donde estaban- Se parecen a los arboles que había cerca de mi casa- se acerco a examinar uno que le llamo la atención y ahí en el tronco estaba grabado en un corazón "Gabrielle y Perdicas"- Son los arboles de mi casa. ¿Dita?

Estamos casi llegando a tu casa-informo la diosa con una sonrisa ante las habilidades de detectives de la rubia.

¿Por qué estamos en Potedaia? ¿Qué tiene que ver Xena con mi casa?

Ya lo veras, ahora camina-caminaron un poco mas y finalmente fueron recibidas por la entrada del pueblo- llegamos.

¿Y ahora a donde?-pregunto Gabrielle mirando su hogar con añoranza, hacia tanto que no venia por aquí, aunque ya no quedaba nada, sus padres habían muerto y su hermana se había ido de ahí.

A donde tú y Xena se conocieron por primera vez.

Ah cuando nos ataco Draco ¿esta es tu idea mostrarme los recuerdos de mis momentos con Xena?-pregunto la rubia escépticamente.

¡Muévete!-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Está bien, es por aquí-y Gabrielle empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde Xena la había salvado por primera vez. Llegaron al lugar y ahí estaba Draco y sus hombres atormentando a las chicas del pueblo, aunque algo estaba mal- No lo entiendo ¿Dónde estoy yo? Si es mi recuerdo debería estar en el. ¿Qué está pasando?

Es que esto no es un recuerdo, es el pasado entre tú y Xena pero esta vez tu no estás en el- dijo seria Afrodita- aquí no te irás con Xena, estas casada con Perdicas y ella será quien ocupe tu lugar-la diosa señalo a un chica de pelo castaño, Gabrielle ni sabia su nombre.

¿Qué?-pregunto la rubia con la voz temblorosa.

En este mundo Xena y tu no existen como tal, bienvenida a una vida sin Xena-dijo Afrodita y con un movimiento la imagen de la guerrera desapareció y se vio a si misma junto a Perdicas, y ella tenía una pequeña panza, estaba embarazada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, es mi primera nota de autor y quería agradecerles por leerla y comentar. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Ahora habrá dos tipos de letra y lo que está en cursiva es la otra línea temporal. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

_**Como debería haber sido 4.**_

-Dita no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Como puede ser que ya este casada y embarazada? Yo nunca quise eso-pregunto una angustiada y confundida Gabrielle.

-Tranquila Gabs, en esta línea de tiempo ya estas casada porque nunca sentiste esas ganas de explorar el mundo, justamente esas ganas son las que te hicieron irte tras de Xena, pero aquí no existen; cuando tus padres te comprometieron con Perdicas aceptaste sin problemas, se casaron y ahora están esperando su primer hijo.

-¿Es un niño?

-Lo es, veremos solo algunas partes de tu vida y luego nos dedicaremos a Xena. ¿Estas lista?-pregunto Afrodita.

-Es mucho para digerir, pero si estoy lista.

-Okay presta atención-dijo la diosa y justo en ese momento entraba Lila corriendo por la puerta.

_-¡Gabrielle, Gabrielle, atacaron la aldea! Draco y sus hombres vinieron a robar y querían llevarse a las mujeres y una mujer guerrera apareció y mato a todos. Dicen que su nombre es Xena, es una asesina despiadada.-dijo rápidamente y toda exaltada_

_-¿¡Qué?! ¿Están todos bien? ¿Mamá y papá? _

_-Están bien, no paso nada porque apareció esa mujer, es terrorífica, en tan solo unos minutos elimino a todos los hombres de Draco, y este se escapo. Y adivina quien se fue con ella._

_-¿Quién?-pregunto Gabrielle curiosa y más tranquila._

_-Megara._

_-¿Estas bromeando no?_

_-No, dijo que estaba harta del pueblo y que no pensaba casarse con Héctor, así que junto sus cosas y se fue, yo intente detenerla porque la verdad para mí no sobrevive la noche ahí afuera, y menos si la atrapa Xena, es una máquina de matar Gabrielle, en serio._

_-Pero los ayudo, algo bueno tiene que tener ¿no?_

_-Lo hizo para atrapar a Draco, dicen que tiene un pasado y Xena busca venganza, por suerte apareció para salvar la aldea, espero que no vuelva a pedir recompensa o algo así. ¿Vos como estas? ¿Mi sobrina?_

_-Yo bien, esperando que vuelva Perdicas para cenar. No sabemos si es niña todavía Lila. Con Perdicas queremos que venga primero el varón ya lo sabes._

_-Si pero sería más lindo una niña Gaby-Lila hizo un puchero._

_-Bueno planeamos tener más de uno así que seguro vendrá la niña también. Tengo que empezar a hacer la cena._

_-Okay, yo vuelvo a casa que mamá y papá siguen preocupados._

_-Mandales un beso de mi parte._

_-Lo hare, chau._

Todo empezó a dar vuelta y Gabrielle se dio cuenta que estaban viajando en su línea del tiempo. No podía creer lo diferente que era en este tiempo, toda una ama de casa responsable, sin deseos de conocer ni explorar, aunque parecía feliz aquí con paz y tranquilidad. Cuando volvieron a estar en suelo firme se dio cuenta que seguían en el mismo lugar que antes, y ahí estaba ella con diferente ropa pero con la misma panza de embarazada, la bardo miro a Afrodita interrogante pero no recibió respuesta, simplemente un gesto de que haga silencio y preste atención.

_-Mami, mami con papá pescamos un pez gigante-dijo un niño de unos cuatro años mientras entraba corriendo sonriendo de emoción._

_-¿En serio amor?-pregunto Gabrielle con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras miraba a su pequeño hombrecito._

_-Si, papá lo pesco, pero yo pesque uno chiquito-y levanto un pescado diminuto para mostrarle a su madre, mientras Perdicas entraba con la demás mercancía._

_-Hola preciosa-saludo a su esposa con un beso mientras acariciaba el vientre abultado- ¿Cómo esta todo hoy?_

_-Esta todo perfecto-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras ponía el pescado en la cocina para empezar a cocinarlo- Paris ve a lavarte y a cambiarte, cariño ayúdalo por favor._

_-Por supuesto-dijo Perdicas con una sonrisa mientras levantaba a Paris y lo ponía en sus hombros haciéndolo reír._

Todo empezó a dar vuelta de nuevo, y Gabrielle se estaba mareando aunque no sabía si era por los giros o por lo que acaba de ver. Tenía un hijo, Paris se llamaba y era igualito a Perdicas y estaba embarazada de nuevo. Llevo una de sus manos a sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, hubiera sido feliz sin Xena, podría ser feliz sin ella. Tenía una familia, podría haber tenido una familia, hijos que no fueran herederos de un demonio y quisieran matarla a ella y a todos. Hope había sido su hija pero no había salido nada como había planeado. Dolía de solo recordar lo que había pasado, pero en este mundo Hope no existía, y tampoco Eve. Se seco las lagrimas y miro a Afrodita quien le sonreía con suavidad como si entendiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo, quizás lo hacía. La diosa la abrazo y ambas cayeron en la orilla de un rio, ahí estaba ella sin panza y con una sonrisa gigante. En el rio estaba Paris que debía tener unos 6 años y Perdicas con una niña en brazos, una niña de unos 2 años igual a ella; Gabrielle sintió una nueva oleada de lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

_-Mami, mami ven shii-llamaba la pequeña desde los brazos de su padre._

_-Dale Ma, el agua esta re linda, vamos a jugar-dijo Paris sonriendo mostrando que le faltaban algunos dientes._

_-Shii, hemosha mami-la pequeña dio un gritito al ver que su mama se levantaba._

_-Venga con mami princesita hermosa-dijo Gabrielle mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija y Perdicas aprovechaba y agarraba a Paris para hacerle cosquillas._

_-¡No! Jajajaja basta papá jajaja-el niño reía sin parar- Mama ayuda._

_-¿Qué dices Helena ayudamos a tu hermano?_

_-Shiii- dijo la pequeña y Gabrielle sonrió mientras la subía a sus hombros y le hacía cosquillas a Perdicas liberando a Paris, pronto los cuatro se encontraban todos mojados y riendo._

_-¿Perdicas?-la voz de un hombre interrumpió el momento familiar, y todos miraron encontrándose con un señor vestido de militar- Lo necesitamos. Por favor salga del rio arréglese, lo esperare en su casa para hablar._

_-Por supuesto señor-dijo Perdicas mientras bajaba a Paris y empezaba a salir de agua._

_-Vamos chicos, hay que acompañar a papá-Gabrielle se dirigió con Helena en brazos y Paris de la mano a la casa. Los limpio, seco y vistió a ambos, y luego dejo a cargo a Paris de su hermana en su habitación así podría arreglarse ella y ver que querían el soldado con su esposo. Cuando apareció en el salón solo estaba Perdicas, pálido y con la mirada perdida.- ¿Qué paso?_

_-Hay una guerra Gabrielle, quieren que pelee-explico el joven aunque parecía haber envejecido 10 años._

_-No pueden pedirte eso, tú te diste de baja cuando fuiste herido por miedo a que te pasara algo peor. Lo hiciste por Paris y por mí._

_-Lo sé pero no es una simple guerra, es una gran guerra, hay una diferencia._

_-Pues explícamela porque no la entiendo, tienes dos hijos Perdicas, no puedes irte._

_-No me estoy yendo porque quiero, es mi deber. Es Xena._

_-¿Xena?- pregunto Gabrielle confusa, aunque el nombre le sonaba de algún lado pero no lograba saber de qué._

_-Si, es una asesina despiadada, estuvo desaparecida hace algún tiempo ya, parece que estaba con las amazonas, mato a la reina y ahora ella lo es, y ha hecho un trato con los centauros, son sus aliados, y ha creado un gran ejercito Gabrielle, y cuando dijo gran es gran, si gana arrasara con Grecia entera. No es solo Potedaia que manda ejercito son todos los pueblos de alrededor, es grave la situación. Tengo que ir._

_-No puedo perderte. ¿Que haremos sin ti?-la rubia sentía su mundo desmoronarse mientras su esposo la abrazaba._

_-Todo va a estar bien, volveré antes de que notes mi ausencia. Lo prometo amor mío, todo va a salir bien-dijo Perdicas mientras la besaba suavemente._

_-¿Cuándo tienes que partir?_

_-Mañana a la mañana pasaran a buscar a todos los soldados, iré a despedirme de los niños y a preparar mis cosas-Perdicas le dio un beso en la frente y entro al cuarto. Gabrielle se quedo ahí sentada, todavía procesando lo que estaba por pasar. Escucho a su hijo gritar y llorar, y lo abrazo cuando vino corriendo a sus brazos, su padre se iba, lo único que le quedaba era ella. Helena era demasiado pequeña para entender lo que pasaba y se quedo dormida junto a su padre mientras este preparaba las maletas. Gabrielle cargo a Paris hasta su cama, por fin se había dormido, al mismo tiempo Perdicas llevaba a Helena a su cuna y le daba un beso mientras le decía cuanto la amaba._

_-Te amo Perdicas-dijo Gabrielle con la voz cortada por el llanto. Su esposo, su compañero, su mejor amigo, se iba mañana, y no sabía si volvería._

_-Y yo te amo a ti mi Gabrielle-dijo Perdicas, mientras miraba al amor de su vida. La agarro por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y la beso con pasión, deseo y un sentimiento de despedida. La rubia enredo las piernas a su cintura y Perdicas la llevo a su habitación para perderse en una noche de pasión, la última por un tiempo._

Afrodita volvió a abrazarla, mientras todo volvía a girar.

-Pensé que mi vida con Xena sería feliz y tranquila, y al principio lo fue, pero siempre aparece ella para meterse en mi vida. ¿Por qué?-pregunto la bardo sin entender cómo podía ser que no conociendo a Xena, esta le arrebatara a Perdicas igual.

-Son almas gemelas, y estas siempre en algún momento de la vida se conectan de una forma u otra, para bien o para mal. Puedo hacer que te olvides de Xena, pero ten por seguro que en algún momento se encontraran. Sigue mirando.

Estaban de nuevo en su casa, Paris y Helena no habían cambiado mucho así que no debería haber pasado demasiado tiempo, y ella estaba igual salvo por un abultado vientre que le decía que otra vez estaba embarazada. Estaban desayunando en familia cuando un golpe en la puerta los distrajo.

_-Iré a ver quién es, Paris ayuda a tu hermana-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba con dificultad a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un militar. Su corazón se detuvo, el tiempo en si se congelo y Gabrielle sintió como todo se venía abajo; pero no podía, sus hijos estaban ahí, sacando fuerzas que no sabía que poseía giro con una sonrisa- Paris ve afuera a jugar con Helena que tengo que hablar con el señor-la voz le salió serena y amable aunque por dentro solo gritaba de dolor e impotencia- pase por favor._

_-Gracias. Lamento mucho tener que hacer esta visita, creo que ya sabe porque me encuentro aquí-empezó a decir el hombre con suavidad pero fue cortado por la rubia._

_-¿Esta muerto?-solo recibió silencio como respuesta- solo dígamelo, no quiero sus discursos ni nada de eso. ¿Mi esposo esta muerto o no?_

_-Lo esta señora, mi más sentido pésame para usted y sus hijos. Fue un hombre valiente, murió salvando la vida de tres soldados más jóvenes, murió como un héroe-dijo el hombre como si eso ayudara a aliviar la perdida._

_-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Gabrielle- Si es así por favor retírese, tengo que hablar con mis hijos._

_-Acá hay algo de dinero, sabemos que su marido era el único sostén de su familia, no es mucho pero esperamos que alcance hasta que encuentra alguna fuente de ingreso._

_-Muchas gracias, por favor retírese-al oír la puerta cerrarse Gabrielle lloro, Perdicas se había ido, ella tenía tres hijos que alimentar, una casa que mantener, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar, estaba sola. Siguió llorando hasta que sintió dos pequeños cuerpos pegarse al suyo, abrazándola y conteniéndola. Sus hijos la necesitaban._

_-¿Es papá no? Él no va a volver-Paris la miraba con sus ojos grandes esperando que ella negara todo, pero no podía hacerlo. Miro a Helena que le sonreía mientras se abrazaba a su pierna. La levanto y la sentó en su falda, y se acomodo mirando a su hijo._

_-Papá fue herido, salvo a tres soldados, pero resulto muy mal herido, los sanadores trataron de ayudarlo pero no pudieron hacer nada. Papá no volverá a casa Paris, él ahora está en el cielo, viéndonos y cuidándonos desde ahí.-miro a su hijo con atención, pero no paso nada, simplemente siguió mirándola- Paris, cariño._

_-¿Papá está muerto?-pregunto mirándola seriamente._

_-Lo está-afirmo con voz suave y entonces lo vio, vio como se rompía el corazón de su pequeño príncipe, vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su pequeño, ella también estaba llorando y miro a su princesa para darse cuenta que ya no sonreía, obviamente no entendía lo que le había explicado a Paris, pero si sabía que algo malo había pasado, ella también empezó a llorar suavecito, y así se quedaron los tres, llorando en silencio, por su esposo, su padre, el hombre que los había hecho felices hasta el ultimo día de su vida._

Gabrielle lloraba sin control, Perdicas había muerto igual, en una guerra contra Xena. Antes había sido en manos de Callisto también por la cruzada de esta con la guerrera, acaso ese era su destino, siempre estar rodeada por el fantasma de Xena. Afrodita la miraba, pero la bardo no devolvió la mirada, esta vez no quería hablar, había perdido a su esposo por segunda vez y dolía, no sabía que pasaría ahora con sus hijos, por ya eran suyos, no importaba si no los había tenido en esta realidad, ya eran suyos. Suspiro mientras esperaba que dejasen de girar para saber que iba a pasar ahora. Todo se detuvo, y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa, en la casa de sus padres donde había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia. Ingresaron a la casa y ahí estaba ella con un bebe en brazos, y sus padres discutiendo.

_-¿Estas loca?-decía Herodutus, su padre, mirándola enojado- ¿Piensas irte a Atenas? ¿Qué pasara con tus hijos? ¿Vas a dejarlos tú también?_

_-No los estoy dejando, lo estoy haciendo para darles un futuro mejor papá, confía en mí._

_-¿Un futuro mejor? Esa academia no te va a ayudar en nada._

_-Mamá por favor, se que pido mucho pero será solo un tiempo, le mandare dinero y vendré cuando pueda-suplico Gabrielle mirando a su madre, Hécuba._

_-Quizás podríamos…_

_-Ni se te ocurra Hécuba, son tres críos, no podemos cuidarlos._

_-Son tus nietos papá-dijo Gabrielle, mientras movía con suavidad a la bebe para que siguiera durmiendo._

_-Si lo son, y los adoro, los cuido cuando sales a trabajar pero no voy a cuidarlos cuando vas a hacer una estupidez-dijo el hombre firmemente._

_-Cuando voy a trabajar hago lo mismo que voy a hacer en la academia, salvo que me dará más experiencia y más prestigio, la gente pagara más por ver mis shows._

_-Herodutus, ya los cuidamos durante el día, tenemos espacio para que duerman aquí, puede ser buena idea-intervino su madre recibiendo una mirada agradecía de la rubia._

_-Es la academia de bardos de Atenas papá y me quieren a mí, yo no los busque, ellos lo hicieron y me ofrecieron pagar todo, es una oferta única, no puedo rechazarla._

_-Cuidare a los más grandes, pero Eve no-dijo su padre en un tono que significaba era su última palabra, Gabrielle miro a su madre pero esta simplemente se encogió de hombros, s in ayudar en nada._

_-Yo lo hare-dijo una voz y la rubia giro descubriendo a Lila- Eve va a estar bien con la tía Lila ¿no bebe?- le pregunto a la pequeña mientras la agarraba de los brazos de Gabrielle, quien le sonrió agradecida por su ayuda._

_-Tía Lila-gritaron dos voces y Paris, de 7 años y Helena de 3, entraron corriendo._

_-Acá están mis sobrinos preferidos, un abrazo a la tía pero despacito que esta su hermana-dijo Lila mientras se arrodillaba recibiendo abrazos y besos de sus sobrinos, Gabrielle veía con una sonrisa, sus hijos estarían bien, serian solo 3 años, todo estaría bien._

La escena vivió a cambiar, y empezaron a girar nuevamente. Gabrielle estaba pensativa, se convertiría en una bardo, o eso parecía. Había entrado en la academia de bardos otra vez y esta vez iría, no la dejaría por Xena. Sus padres estaban vivos, y todos eran una familia unida, esperaba que todo continuara así. Y tenía otra niña, su nombre era Eve, como la hija de Xena, no sabía que pensar si era casualidad, o el destino que le hacia una mala pasada, pero Eve estaba viva en esta línea también. Cuando todo dejo de girar Gabrielle y Afrodita se encontraron en Atenas, o lo que alguna vez fue, todo estaba destruido, había fuego casi por todas partes, gente corriendo y soldados yendo y viniendo. Y ahí estaba, todavía en pie por pura suerte, la academia de bardos de Atenas, y ahí estaba ella saliendo junto a un grupo de personas.

_-¿Estas segura de esto Gabrielle?-pregunto un joven castaño._

_-Tenemos que hacerlo algún día, estuvo todo muy tranquilo, no hubo ningún ataque hoy, hay que aprovechar e irnos de aquí._

_-Pero mira si nos atrapan, quizás sería bueno esperar a que los soldados controlen la situación-dijo una chica de cabello negro._

_-Hace un mes que venimos esperando y no hacen nada, mi familia me está esperando tengo que salir de aquí-dijo Gabrielle con voz firme- ustedes pueden venir o no._

_-Pero Xena está ahí afuera. ¿Y si nos atrapa?-pregunto un chico rubio con voz temblorosa._

_-Nadie ha visto a Xena por Atenas, solo a su ejército, y tampoco se ha visto rastro de sus guardias hoy, solo de nuestros soldados, por eso es nuestra posibilidad de escapar-explico Gabrielle- Yo me voy, el que quiera que me siga-y empezó a caminar viendo como sus compañeros seguían discutiendo, la bardo negó con la cabeza y continuo su camino, sus hijos esperaban por ella, tenía que volver._

_-No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando pero ya podía ver la salida de la ciudad, tenía que llegar hasta allí, y comprar un caballo, y luego dirigirse a todo galope a Potedaia. No le gustaba montar pero este era un caso excepcional, hacia un mes que debería haber vuelto, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible. No faltaba mucho para llegar a las puertas cuando se empezaron a escuchar estruendos, Gabrielle miro al cielo y vio bolas de fuego, los soldados de Xena estaban atacando de nuevo, la bardo empezó a correr y se metió entre las ruinas de los edificios hasta llegar al bosque, tendría que cortar camino por ahí, y volver a encontrar la carretera, que espera fuera lejos de Atenas. Estaba caminando viendo qué camino seguir cuando escucho un ruido detrás suyo, sin girarse comenzó a correr, no sabía si la seguían o no, pero tenía que salir de ahí como sea. Corría y corría sin parar, ya ni miraba, doblaba o seguía derecho por intuición más que por conocimiento hasta que choco con algo que la mando directo al suelo, cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta que no era algo, sino mas bien alguien._

_**-¡Xena!**_-tantola Gabrielle de la otra línea temporal como la del presente dijeron su nombre. Ahí estaba la guerrera, y Gabrielle no podía creerlo, esa no era su Xena. Esta Xena era efectivamente una maquina asesina, la bardo podía verlo en sus ojos fríos y sin vida, en la armadura llena de sangre, en las manos más lastimadas que su guerrera; también tenía más cicatrices, y había una que le cruzaba el pómulo de la mandíbula. Solo una pregunta habitaba la mente de Gabrielle: ¿Qué le había pasado a su Xena al no haberla conocido?

* * *

-¡Xena! ¿Puedes dejar de romper el templo de mi hermana? Si no te ha dado resultado hasta ahora no creo que lo vaya a lograr hoy-dijo Artemisa malhumoradamente. Necesitaba de su reina ya, y a su hermana no se le ocurría mejor oportunidad que jugar a la casamentera.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Gabrielle no puede olvidarme-dijo la guerrera en un tono firme, pero que a su vez reflejaba cierta vulnerabilidad.

-Estoy pensando que podemos hacer, pero tu haciendo berrinches no eres de mucha ayuda-dijo la diosa ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzo Xena.

-¿No puedes llevarnos hasta allá?

-¿Allá?

-Si, al pasado donde quiera que estén Gabrielle y Afrodita. Tú eres una diosa también, deberías tener el poder para hacerlo ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto que tengo el poder para hacerlo! Pero para eso necesito repetir exactamente los mismo pasos que hizo Afrodita, sino no va a funcionar-explico Artemisa, y se quedo en silencio pensativa por unos minutos, que a Xena le parecieron horas- hay que ir al Olimpo guerrera, muévete.

-¿Al Olimpo?-pregunto Xena disconforme, no le gustaba ir ahí, y menos si había chances de encontrarse con Ares.

-Él no está ahí, está ocupado provocando la guerra contra las amazonas-Xena la miro interrogante-discutimos y ahora quiere vengarse, creo que sabes lo infantil que puede llegar a ser. Como sea iremos a los aposentos de Afrodita, ahí debe estar lo que utilizo para ir al pasado con mi reina, usaremos lo mismo e iremos por ellas. ¿Vienes guerrera?

-Por supuesto que voy-dijo Xena mientras agarraba el brazo de la diosa y sentía el familiar cosquilleo al ser transportada al Olimpo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabrielle y Afrodita miraban la escena que se desplegaba delante de ellas con temor, más que nada Gabrielle, ya que Xena no la conocía, no en este tiempo y temía por su vida. Si Xena decidía matarla que sería de sus pequeños hijos, suspiro mientras la guerrera levantaba su arma.

_-Así que sabes quién soy, como todo el mundo-dijo Xena con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras evaluaba a su nueva víctima- dime tu nombre-pidió con voz fría pero solo recibió silencio en respuesta, la joven parecía estar aterrorizada- dime tu nombre, o la próxima vez que lo pregunte no seré tan amable._

_-Ga…Ga…Gabrielle-tartamudeo la bardo mientras le recorría un escalofrió de terror la espalda, no podía morir, no ahora._

_-¿Y qué hace una chica como tú en un bosque como este? ¿Escapando de algo o alguien quizás?-pregunto la guerrera en tono burlón mientras sacaba su chakram._

_-Solo intentando volver a casa._

_-¿De dónde eres?_

_-De Potedaia-y al instante de decirlo se arrepintió al ver la furia cruzar por el rostro de Xena._

_-Tuve una conocida ahí, me traiciono espero que no todas sean iguales, sería una lástima tener que matarte ¿no Gabrielle?_

_-Yo…por favor no me mate, tengo tres hijos que me están esperando, nunca me metí en ninguna pelea, solo vine a estudiar, me acabo de recibir y quiero volver a casa, por favor no me mate-dijo la bardo de carrerilla mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas._

_-¿A estudiar?-escupió la guerrera con desprecio- ¿Estudiar qué?_

_-Como ser una buena bardo._

_-¿Con que bardo eh? ¿Son esos que cuentan historias increíbles sobre héroes y villanos no?_

_-Si si-dijo Gabrielle sin entender a donde iba la conversación pero siguiéndola con gusto porque seguía viva._

_-¿Eres buena?-pregunto Xena mirándola con interés._

_-Mis profesores decían que era una de las mejores de mi generación, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto._

_-Tú no tienes que entender nada, solo te diré que es tu día de suerte, no vas a morir hoy._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto la rubia mirándola esperanzada._

_-Así es, y además conseguiste trabajo. Vendrás conmigo muévete._

_-¿Qué? No, tengo que volver con mis hijos._

_-Volverás con ellos lo prometo, pero ahora necesito que vengas conmigo. Serás mi bardo personal._

_-¿Tu bardo?-pregunto escéptica Gabrielle._

_-Si, necesito que mi nombre se siga expandiendo, planeo conquistar toda Grecia, y para eso necesito infundir miedo. Muévete- dijo Xena mientras la agarraba del brazo y la empezaba a arrastrar._

_-No se para que me necesitas, si haces un buen trabajo sola-murmuro la rubia recibiendo una mirada asesina._

_-Cállate y camina._

Todo empezó a girar nuevamente y a Gabrielle ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

-No entiendo lo que pasa Dita, pensé que olvidándola todo quedaría atrás, no tendría que saber de ella ni verla, y ahora me tiene secuestrada-dijo en tono acusatoria la rubia mirando a la diosa quien no se dio por aludida.

-Y yo ya te dije que son almas gemelas quieras o no y eso significa que para bien o para mal sus destinos están unidos, puedes olvidarte de ella todo lo que quieras pero de alguna manera u otra se van a encontrar. No hay manera de evitar el destino Gabrielle y el suyo esta entrelazado y siempre lo estará, puedes retrasar el momento pero siempre terminara en lo que tiene que ser.

-¿Yo con el corazón roto por amor no correspondido y Xena sintiendo lastima por mi? Qué gran futuro-dijo con sarcasmo Gabrielle. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de serenarse y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en Potedaia otra vez. Afrodita la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia el camino principal del pueblo donde se podía ver a ella y a Xena obviamente con un par de años demás.

_-Como veras yo cumplo con mis promesas bardo, te traje hasta tu casa-dijo Xena con una sonrisa suave y hasta podría ser dulce, no había nada de la guerrera sanguinaria que había visto en su primer encuentro._

_-Si, dos años más tarde, pero en casa al fin-respondió Gabrielle golpeando juguetonamente el brazo de la guerrera, porque ahora podía hacerlo sin temer a terminar seis metros bajo tierra- Xena, no sé cómo podrían reaccionar mis padres a todo esto, así que por favor no los mates si dicen algo malo._

_-Voy a tratar que no, pero no te prometo nada. Ahora camina, tengo hambre._

_-Es por acá-dijo Gabrielle mientras tomaba por un camino a la derecha- y pórtate bien con los niños por favor._

_-Depende… ¿Cuántos años tienen?_

_-Mmm…Paris debe tener 13, Helena 8 y Eve 5-dijo la rubia con la voz melancólica que siempre usaba al hablar de sus hijos- Espero que me recuerden._

_-Por supuesto que te recordaran, eres su madre-dijo la guerrera con una sonrisa intentando animar a su amiga._

_-Sí, pero la última vez que los vi eran chicos todavía, Eve era un bebe._

_-Lo siento-dijo Xena con voz seria- Siento haberte arrastrado conmigo y recién ahora poder cumplir la promesa._

_-Pero la estas cumpliendo y eso es lo que importa. Ahora comeremos algo y conocerás a mi familia y te comportaras por favor._

_-Si capitán-dijo Xena con una sonrisa mientras Gabrielle señalaba una pequeña casa en las afueras del camino._

_-Es esa Xena vamos-y empezó a correr- ¡Mamá, papá volví! ¿Dónde están los niños?- pregunto la rubia viendo salir a sus padres de la casa con la mirada sorprendida._

_-¿Gaby?-pregunto Hécuba con la voz temblorosa._

_-¡Mamá! Soy yo, volví-dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba sintiendo como su padre se unía al abrazo con fuerza. Los tres lloraban de felicidad, hacía cinco años que no se veían- ¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Y Lila?_

_-Gabrielle cariño-comenzó a decir Herodutus con voz suave- los niños no están._

_-Oh ¿fueron a dar una vuelta con Lila?_

_-No-dijo su madre bajando la mirada-atacaron el pueblo hace unos meses, se llevaron a casi todos los niños._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde están mis hijos?_

_-Se los llevaron Gaby no pudimos hacer nada, intentamos detenerlos pero somos solo dos viejos. Lo siento-dijo Hécuba con lagrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez de tristeza recordando el momento en que se llevaron a sus nietos._

_-¿Quien fue?-pregunto Xena haciendo que la mirasen por primera vez._

_-Tu…tu eres esa guerrera ase…asesina ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Herodutus mientras abrazaba a su mujer y a su hija, quien se separo con él para ponerse junto a Xena._

_-Ella viene conmigo, es buena y no les va a hacer daño. ¿Quién tiene a mis hijos papá?_

_-Se llama Nataniel, los usa como trabajo esclavo a los varones y a las niñas las vende pero recién cuando tienen 14 años, quizás puedan salvarlos._

_-Xena ¿conoces a Nataniel?-pregunto Gabrielle esperanzada mirando a la guerrera._

_-No personalmente pero me suena su nombre ¿Saben hacia donde se dirigían?_

_-Iban hacia Sangri o eso es lo que decían, ahí tiene la base y luego los lleva a Atenas para vender-explico Hécuba._

_-Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana temprano iremos hacia allí-dijo Xena apretando afectuosamente el hombro de la bardo._

_-No, tenemos que ir ahora Xena, están en peligro._

_-Gabrielle tenemos que descansar primero, por lo menos una noche y armar las provisiones, y pensar bien un plan._

_-Son mis hijos Xena no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-dijo Gabrielle mirándola desafiante._

_-No estás haciendo nada, si vamos ahora, llegaremos cansadas y entraras a pelear sin saber lo que está pasando, además no sabes pelear. Sé que son tus hijos, y por eso te pido que confíes en mí. Los niños están bien, los necesita y no va a lastimarlos. Confía en mí, es solo una noche mañana los rescataremos._

_-Confió en vos Xena, por favor sálvalos-dijo la rubia mientras entraba a la casa, seguida de sus padres._

Todo empezó a dar vueltas otra vez y Gabrielle giro con furia mirando a Afrodita.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos Dita? ¿Esta es tu idea de un final feliz?

-No son tus hijos Gaby- empezó a decir la diosa.

-Si lo son, serán de la otra Gabrielle, pero también son mis hijos, ya lo siento así. ¿Están bien? ¿Qué va a pasar? Contéstame.

-Mira por ti misma-y señalo a una casa en llamas.

_El humo invadía todo el lugar y Gabrielle no podía ver casi nada, las amazonas y centauros habían llegado, suponía que Xena les había avisado y habían entrado todos con la guerrera al frente, la mitad había vuelto a salir dirigiéndose a unas minas que estaban al costado de la construcción. Había gente luchando por donde miraras y niños y niñas saliendo corriendo hacia todos lados, pero no encontraba a sus hijos, no podía verlos. Quizás ya no la conocían, y habían pasado tantos años que ella no podía reconocerlos, la simple idea de eso le daba retorcijones en el estomago. Se tapo la boca y la nariz con el trapo húmedo que le había dado Xena, e intento distinguir las caras entre el humo cuando la vio, era su viva imagen pero mucho más joven._

_-¡HELENA!-y la niña se giro buscando el sonido de su voz, de su mano había una niña de unos cinco años-¡EVE!- y Helena la vio, la miraba como si fuera una visión, pero sonrió y empezó a correr hacia ella._

_-¡MAMÁ!-la pequeña la abrazo con fuerza y la bardo le correspondió de la misma forma, dejando besos por todos lados._

_-¿Cómo estás? ¿Esa es Eve? ¿Dónde está Paris?_

_-¿Dónde estabas? Te fuiste y nunca volviste, dijiste que serian 3 años, nos mentiste-empezó a reclamar la pequeña llorando sin parar, y sin dejar de sujetar la mano de su hermana que miraba a la bardo toda asustada._

_-Mi amor cálmate, ya estoy aquí, pasaron varias cosas y por eso no pude venir antes, les explicare todo pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-pregunto Gabrielle mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas de su hija y le daba un beso en la frente. Se escucho una explosión y Xena salió de la casa con las manos vacías buscando entre el humo a una rubia y sonriendo al verla con dos niñas, que suponía eran sus hijas._

_-Esta en las minas, lo hacen trabajar ahí-dijo Helena mientras abrazaba a Eve._

_-¡Xena! Paris esta en las minas, tienes que ir por el-pidió la bardo cuando se acerco la guerrera._

_-Yo iré, tu vete con Ephiny-dijo la guerrera mientras señalaba a una amazona- ella las mantendrá a salvo en la base, yo iré con Paris._

_-Pero…_

_-No discutas Gabrielle, es peligroso que se queden aquí, yo encontrare a tu hijo y lo llevare a donde estés, pero ahora tienes que irte. Hazlo por tus hijas-pidió Xena y sonrió al ver que la bardo asentía y tomando la mano de la niña mayor se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ephiny._

Todo comenzó a girar y la rubia ya estaba furiosa.

-¿Podemos ver algo completo por una vez en la vida? ¿Qué paso con Paris? ¿Por qué…?

-Gaby o dejas de cuestionar todo o te dejo muda-dijo Afrodita exasperada- limítate a mirar, no puedes cambiar nada de lo que pase, y todo tendrá sentido al final, ahora viene la ultima parte de tu historia, y luego veremos que paso con Xena, y luego tendrás tu final y ahí podrás decidir.

-Solo quiero entender-murmuro Gabrielle cabizbaja.

-Lo sé pero lo harás al final, confía en mí, no te habría traído sino. Ahora mira.

_Gabrielle sonreía feliz mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijas, las había revisado el doctor que había en el campamento, y le había dicho que ambas estaban bien, un poco por debajo del peso pero en un estado general bueno. Ephiny había traído la comida, y ella estaba ayudando a Eve a comer, la pequeña había hablado con Helena que le había explicado que ella era su madre y era buena y que no había que tenerle miedo. Solo faltaba Paris pensó la bardo, mientras miraba a la entrada del campamento esperando ver a Xena. De repente empezó a reunirse gente y salieron los doctores a recibir la llegada de un grupo de niños, y ahí estaba la guerrera, dejo con suavidad a Eve en el piso con Helena y fue corriendo a su encuentro._

_-¿Dónde está Paris?-pregunto mirando a Xena a los ojos buscando respuestas._

_-Lo encontré en las minas, estaba herido Gabrielle, esta con uno de los doctores._

_-¿Herido? ¿Es grave? No me mientas._

_-Estaba sangrando, por lo que pude averiguar en el momento de la explosión hubo movimientos en la mina y se desprendieron algunas rocas, él salvo a uno de los chicos más pequeños y se lastimo la pierna y el brazo. Lo saque lo más rápido que pude, y ahora lo están atendiendo, puse a los mejores doctores en esto. Él estará bien._

_-Es igual a Perdicas, el también arriesgo su vida para salvar la de otros-dijo la bardo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Iré a ver cómo van las cosas, apenas sepa algo vendré ¿si?-solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la rubia- ve con tus hijas, ellas también te necesitan._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, Eve se había dormido en su brazos y Helena estaba dormida en una de las mantas que había traído Ephiny, ambas estaban muy cansadas, y Gabrielle no las culpaba ella también lo estaba, pero tenía que quedarse despierta, Xena vendría con noticias sobre Paris en cualquier momento, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Gabrielle bostezo por quinta vez en un ratito cuando vio salir a Xena de la tienda de los doctores, con suavidad pero rapidez dejo a Eve al lado de su hermana, y fue a donde estaba la guerrera intentando leer la expresión en su rostro._

_-¿Cómo esta Paris?-pregunto pero solo recibió silencio, ni siquiera la miraba a la cara- ¿Xena? ¿Cómo esta?_

_-Gabrielle…-empezó a decir mientras la miraba a los ojos pero no hizo falta terminar, la bardo rompió a llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-No, no, no-decía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el pecho de la guerrera con sus puños-lo prometiste, lo prometiste._

_-Lo siento-dijo Xena abrazándola con fuerza-lo siento tanto Gabrielle._

La imagen desapareció y esta vez nada giro, habían quedado suspendidas en un espacio en blanco, Gabrielle no entendía lo que estaba pasando y tampoco lo importaba. Su hijo estaba muerto, lo había leído en los ojos de Xena al igual que su otro yo, porque esa guerrera era la suya también. Paris había muerto salvando a otros como su padre, pero no dolía menos por eso, su hijo ya no estaba. No lo había conocido, ni abrazado ni besado pero no podía evitar llorar por él, por su pérdida.

-Lo siento Gaby-dijo Afrodita mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- Se que no entiendes nada, pero todo tiene un motivo. Ahora iremos a ver a Xena, y luego espero que entiendas todo, tendrás tu final feliz. Gabrielle no contesto nada, simplemente siguió llorando sacando todo el dolor y confusión que tenia dentro.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto la guerrera con voz aburrida por quinta vez en diez minutos.

-Ya te dije que poco pero si sigues preguntando va a faltar cada vez mas-respondió exasperada Artemisa ante la actitud infantil de Xena- solo queda agregar un último ingrediente y podemos irnos.

-Pensé que ya habías puesto todo lo que había usado Afrodita-dijo Xena con confusión.

-Sí, pero ahora le agregare esto-dijo la diosa mostrándole una pequeña gema verde- lo cual nos permitirá controlar la situación.

-¿Cómo controlar la situación?

-Tanto mi reina como mi hermana están en este otro mundo siguiendo la vida de Gabrielle y la tuya en el orden cronológico. Pero con esta gema podremos dar saltos en el tiempo e ir directamente a donde están ellas.

-Ah genial así las encontraremos mucho más rápido y terminaremos con eso-dijo Xena con una sonrisa viendo como la diosa tiraba la gema, la guerrera frunció el ceño- ¿No deberíamos habernos tirado con la gema? ¿Cómo sabes que caeremos en el mismo lugar que ella? –solo recibió silencio como respuesta y una cara pálida que la miraba- no lo sabes

-Apúrate, tenemos que tirarnos ahora así caeremos cerca de ella, muévete-dijo la diosa mientras la agarraba del brazo y ambas caían en la fuente.

-Aterrizaje perfecto-dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras sus pies tocaban el piso sin problema- ¿Xena?

-Aquí-dijo la guerrera mirándola con cara de pocos amigos colgada de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Baja, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Nunca dijiste que teníamos que aterrizar de algún modo-dijo Xena malhumorada, no le gustaban los dioses y sus razones tenían- ¿Dónde está la gema?

-Tiene que haber caído por aquí, hay que buscarla así podemos movernos por donde queramos-dijo Artemisa y empezó a buscar por el bosque.

-Yo iré por aquí-dijo Xena señalando hacia el sur y metiéndose más en el bosque, estúpida gema verde, no sabía cómo iba a encontrarla con tantas plantas y piedras. Seguía buscando y pateando el piso cuando escucho una risa, ella la conocía, la había escuchado antes, era Gabrielle. Empezó a caminar más deprisa siguiendo el sonido hasta llegar a un claro, ahí estaba ella mucho más joven de lo que recordaba, incluso más joven de cuando se había conocido; había un joven con ella, uno que Xena conocía bien, apretó los puños era Perdicas. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí Perdicas?-pregunto una Gabrielle de unos 16 años._

_-Aquí nos conocimos y nos enamoramos, y sé que somos jóvenes pero yo te amo y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, por eso hable con tu padre y le pedí tu mano-dijo el joven mientras se arrodillaba y Gabrielle lo miraba sorprendida- él me dijo que si y nos dio su bendición, así que si tú me amas y quieres estar conmigo… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Gabrielle?-pregunto Perdicas mientras sacaba un anillo hecho de metal._

_-Si, si quiero-dijo la rubia entre lágrimas de felicidad, mientras su prometido le ponía el anillo y la besaba levantándola del suelo._

Xena miraba toda la escena con la boca abierta sin entender lo que estaba pasando, Perdicas estaba muerto, y Gabrielle debería esperar para conocerla a ella.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-se pregunto a sí misma la guerrera mientas veía a una feliz Gabrielle yéndose con Perdicas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Artemisa sonreía mientras miraba la gema que tenía en la mano, llegarían pronto y Afrodita la escucharía, no se podía llevar a las personas así nomas. Miro a su alrededor buscando a Xena pero no había ni rastro de la guerrera, suspirando comenzó a seguir el camino por donde se había ido cuando la vio, estaba apoyada en un árbol mirando a la nada.

-La encontré, ya podemos irnos. ¿Estas bien?

-Solo quiero que sea feliz-murmuro Xena en voz baja, pero que la diosa igual pudo escuchar y le causo confusión.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Gabrielle-dijo la guerrera mientras caminaba hacia ella- quizás ella tiene razón al querer olvidarme.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo tonterías?

-No son tonterías, la vi, con Perdicas, tan feliz y sin preocupaciones. Quizás lo mejor sea dejar todo como esta, y que ella decida.

-Sé que siempre te dije que eras una guerrera tonta, pero nunca lo creí hasta ahora. Tu eres su final feliz Xena, siempre lo has sido, así que no importa si la viste feliz, porque Gabrielle nunca será tan feliz como cuando está contigo y lo estará, en cualquier mundo al que vayan porque son almas gemelas, están destinadas a estar juntas.

-¿Y te parece justo? Ella me ama Artemisa y yo no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos-dijo Xena con la voz quebrada, odiaba lastimar a Gabrielle y de una forma u otra siempre lo terminaba haciendo. La diosa la miraba negando con la cabeza.

-No es que no puedes, es que no quieres, tienes miedo y es razonable, solo no esperes demasiado- Xena la miro con confusión pero solo recibió un apretón en el hombro en respuesta- es hora de irnos, agarra mi brazo y piensa en Gabrielle, yo pensare en Afrodita.

-Ambas cerraron los ojos y sintieron como todo comenzaba a girar mientras que en otro tiempo pero en ese mismo mundo Gabrielle y Afrodita seguían girando viajando al pasado, viajando hacia Xena. Las cuatro cayeron al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar y Xena abrazo a una llorosa Gabrielle.

-Xena ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con voz temblorosa la rubia mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su guerrera.

-Vine por ti, vi como te llevaba Afrodita y vine a buscarte-explico la guerrera mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la diosa del amor.

-Artemisa ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo con las amazonas?-pregunto Gabrielle separándose de Xena y acercándose a la diosa con preocupación.

-Están bien por ahora, pero se acerca una guerra, necesitan a su reina por lo que fui a buscarte pero solo encontré a una guerrera tonta destruyendo los templos de mi hermana.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué les paso a mis templos? Eres cruel Xena-dijo Afrodita mientras llorisqueaba pensando en sus esculturas.

-Dita no llores-intervino la bardo-seguro que no fue tan grave ¿no Xena?

-Siguen en pie, solo tienes que arreglarlo por dentro y listo-respondió la guerrera desinteresada en el tema y preocupada por el estado de su amiga, había perdido el brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Podemos terminar con todo esto? Necesito que Gabrielle vuelva así ponemos en orden las cosas y nos preparamos para el ataque.

-No podemos volver, Gaby no termino de ver todo para decidir, tenemos que ver la vida de Xena.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué tienen que ver mi vida?-pregunto la guerrera sintiendo volver su malhumor.

-Porque ya vimos la vida de Gaby en este mundo y falta la tuya, y después veremos cómo se conectan-explico Afrodita con una sonrisa mientras agarraba a la rubia de la mano.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto esta vez Artemisa.

-Ya les dijimos ¿segura que hiciste bien las cosas y no pusiste algo que las haga tontas?-pregunto con inocencia Afrodita recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermana y de la guerrera- vinimos a ver lo que pasaría si Gabrielle no se hubiera ido con Xena y es lo que vamos hacer, pueden venir con nosotras o esperar aquí.

-Iremos con ustedes, es mi vida también-dijo Xena mientras empezaba a caminar siguiendo a la diosa y a su amiga, Artemisa suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco pero también las siguió.

* * *

_Xena caminaba por el bosque buscando algún lugar para pasar la noche, estaba cansada, había luchado contra varios hombres en ese pueblo, y llevaba caminando varias horas intentando que la persona que la estuviera siguiendo se perdiera o se diera por vencida pero nada. Acomodo su pequeño campamento y espero en silencio. Un ruido de una rama a su derecha la alerto._

_-Sal y déjame verte si no quieres terminar mal-dijo con una voz fría que inspiraba miedo, y vio con satisfacción como salía una persona desde las sombras, era una chica._

_-No me hagas nada, soy Megara, vengo del pueblo donde nos salvaste._

_-¿Y?- pregunto en un tono cortante mirándola de arribo abajo, no era más que una simple campesina._

_-Quiero viajar contigo, quiero recorrer el mundo y ser una guerrera-dijo la chica con sonrisa y esperanza en la voz, que se borro al ver como Xena se reía._

_-Si vienes conmigo terminaras siendo una asesina y no creo que quieras ni puedas serlo, no tienes lo necesario chica. Vete de aquí y vuelve a tu casa antes que sea demasiado tarde._

_-No me iré, no tengo nada ni nadie esperando por mí. Quiero viajar contigo-dijo Megara acercándose a la guerrera y solo dos segundos después estaba contra un árbol con una espada en la garganta._

_-Si quieres venir conmigo tendrás que probarme que vales la pena-dijo Xena lentamente mientras apretaba mas la espada contra el cuello de la chica, sería tan fácil degollarla-harás exactamente lo que yo te diga como yo te diga y cuando yo lo diga. Como veraz es fácil matarte, demasiado pero te seguiré el juego un poco más, quiero ver si tienes lo que se necesita- y con eso la soltó, Megara se dejo deslizar hacia el piso mientras llevaba una mano a su garganta y miro a la guerrera con ojos llorosos._

_-Te lo demostrare, no te defraudare Xena-dijo la chica con la mirada decidida, sería una guerrera._

Todo empezó a girar nuevamente y Gabrielle no pudo evitar reírse ante las caras que hacían la guerrera y Artemisa, obviamente no estaban acostumbradas a girar así. Pronto cayeron de nuevo al suelo, y Gabrielle reconoció enseguida el lugar donde se encontraban al igual que Artemisa, estaban en territorio amazona, y ahí venia Xena y Megara. La rubia sonrió al ver a Ephiny viva, había sufrido mucho su perdida.

_-Vinimos en paz-informo Xena mientras realizaba con sus manos el símbolo de paz de las amazonas- mi nombre es Xena y ella es Megara solo queremos pasar._

_-Estoy sorprendida que sepas nuestras señas guerrera-dijo Terreis mirando de arriba abajo a las invasoras que habían sido rodeadas por sus guardias._

_-Viví con la tribu del sur por un tiempo, aprendí las costumbres._

_-¿La tribu del sur eh? Viejas conocidas, tendrán que venir con nosotras, las llevaremos con la reina._

_-¿La reina?-murmuro Megara recibiendo una mirada asesina de Xena haciéndola callar al instante._

_-Ephiny manda a Kanae a informarle a mi hermana que llevaremos visitas y que son amigas-ordeno Terreis a su mano derecha para luego dirigirse hacia Xena- soy la princesa Terreis, heredera al trono-y estiro su mano para estrecharla con la guerrera- bienvenidas a nuestras tierras síganme por favor._

_Xena y Megara empezaron a avanzar siguiendo a la princesa y bien custodiadas por varias amazonas que caminaban con ella o las seguían desde los arboles. Si bien la guerrera sabía sus señas de paz igualmente eran cuidadosas, su princesa estaba ahí y tenían que defenderla, no podían confiar en nadie, no del todo. Megara iba hablando con Ephiny, y Xena iba detrás de Terreis en silencio escuchando, tenía un mal presentimiento. De la nada cayo una lluvia de flecha, Xena en un rápido movimiento cubrió a Terreis con su cuerpo, era la princesa había que salvarla. La amazonas se pusieron en ataque tratando de identificar de donde venia el peligro y como estaba su reina, Ephiny fue la primera que llego._

_-¿Terreis?-pregunto mirando con temor._

_-Estoy bien, Xena me protegió. ¿Qué paso?-pregunto la princesa que seguía debajo de la guerrera- ¿Xena?_

_-La zona no está limpia, no me moveré hasta que lo este, que se ocupen tus guardias. ¿Megara?-pregunto la guerrera moviendo la cabeza buscando a la chica._

_-Ella está bien, la deje con dos de nuestras guerreras, las demás están revisando por aire y por tierra, yo me quedare aquí-informo Ephiny mientras se ponía al lado de Terreis._

_-No pudimos atraparlos, salieron de los limites y no pudimos perseguirlos, se fueron hacia el territorio de los centauros- informo una amazona que bajo de un árbol._

_-Gracias Sheva, creo que estamos a salvo por ahora-dijo Terreis mientras Xena se levantaba y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor- o no-y cayó hacia delante siendo sujetada por la guerrera._

_-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto alarmada Ephiny viendo a su mejor amiga toda pálida._

_-Hay sangre-informo Sheva mirando al piso._

_-Le tiene que haber dado una flecha, Sheva ve rápido y avisa que esta herida, que espere la sanadora yo la llevare-dijo Xena mientras rápidamente revisaba el cuerpo de la mujer en busca de alguna herida- una flecha le dio en el costado, está perdiendo mucha sangre, yo la llevare, tu encárgate de Megara._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para estar dando órdenes?-dijo Ephiny mirándola furiosa._

_-No es momento para cuestionamientos, tu princesa se muere así que muévete._

_Xena corría lo más rápido que podía intentando hacerle el menor daño posible a Terreis que estaba inconsciente, no sabía cuánta sangre había perdido pero sospechaba que bastante, esperaba que lo lograra. Atravesó el bosque hasta llegar al campamento de las amazonas que la estaban esperando, en solo unos segundos agarraron a la princesa y la llevaron con la sanadora, ahora solo quedaba esperar._

_-Xena-dijo Megara mientras sonreía al encontrarse con la guerrera- ¿Ella estará bien?_

_-Espero que sí, la verdad no lo sé. ¿Estas herida?_

_-No, solo un rasguño nada grave-dijo la chica mostrándole un pequeño corte en el brazo sin gravedad._

_-Bueno si te duele puedes ir a ver a la sanadora, seguro que te atenderá una vez que termine con la princesa._

_-Tú debes ser Xena-dijo alguien a sus espaldas, ambas giraron y la guerrera hizo una reverencia rápida mientras con una de sus manos obligaba a Megara a hacer lo mismo._

_-Reina Melosa un gusto conocerla-dijo respetuosamente Xena._

_-Gracias por traer a mi hermana de vuelta con vida a nuestra aldea, Ephiny me conto lo sucedido, ya veremos quién está detrás de todo esto. Sean bienvenidas como mis invitadas, Sheva les prepara una cabaña si es que quieren pasar la noche._

_-De hecho necesitaría hablar con usted si se puede-dijo la guerrera suavemente, si necesitaba pasar por los bosques de las amazonas, pero también quería hablar con la reina, tenía un plan en mente y lo iba a cumplir._

_-No hay ningún problema, vayamos a mis aposentos, mis amazonas se encargaran de su amiga._

_-Reina Melosa, Xena-Sheva apareció corriendo- la princesa Terreis ha despertado y ha pedido hablar con Xena._

_-Creo que eso será primero, Sheva quédate esperando y cuando termine tráela a mi cabaña- y con eso se fue junto a un grupo de amazonas rodeándola._

_-Es por aquí Xena, la verdad la princesa no se encuentra muy bien-informo Sheva con cara preocupada mientras la guiaba hacia la cabaña de la sanadora._

_Una vez dentro pudo ver a una Terreis muy pálida con el abdomen vendado, no se veía muy bien y Xena se pregunto si se iba a morir, no se veía a la sanadora por ningún lado y Sheva se había ido. Con cuidado se acerco a la cama donde descansaba la princesa quien al sentir una presencia a su lado abrió los ojos con dificultad._

_-Xena…no me queda mucho tiempo-empezó a decir pero un ataque de tos con sangre no la dejo continuar- quiero…darte las gracias por salvarme…_

_-No es necesario, trata de no hablar porque es obvio que no te está haciendo bien._

_-Voy a morir, la flecha estaba envenenada, todas estaban-tosió nuevamente-quiero darte mi derecho de casta, de nacimiento, quiero que seas una princesa amazona._

_-Terreis yo…yo no puedo aceptar eso-dijo la guerrera sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando._

_-Es el pedido de una moribunda por supuesto que puedes aceptarlo._

_-¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?_

_-Todos saben quién eres, pero yo se que ahí dentro hay algo más que una despiadada asesina y algún día alguien lo descubrirá._

_-Estas delirando…_

_-Acepta mi derecho de casta Xena y conviértete en una princesa amazona-dijo Terreis con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras tomaba la mano de la guerrera y ponía un anillo dentro- solo acéptalo._

_-Lo acepto Terreis-dijo Xena mientras miraba el anillo que le había sido entregado, era una joya de la familia real._

_-Ahora ve por mi hermana por favor, quiero hablar con ella-pido Terreis mientras cerraba los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento._

_-Sheva ella pido ver a la reina, no le queda mucho tiempo la flecha estaba envenenada-dijo Xena mirando a la amazona quien asintió y en silencio se retiro yendo rápidamente a buscar a su reina- la flecha estaba envenenada-murmuro la guerrera y entonces se dio cuenta-¡Megara!_

_Xena empezó a recorrer buscando a la joven pero no podía encontrarla, no sabía dónde estaba la cabaña que le habían dado, suspirando miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Ephiny o alguna de las amazonas que habían estado con ellas en el momento del ataque. Tenía que encontrarla, la herida no había sido profunda pero seguro había entrado algo de veneno, siguió avanzando mirando con atención hasta que vio la cabeza rubia de Ephiny._

_-¡Ephiny! ¿Dónde está Megara? Es importante._

_-Tranquila guerrera está en la cabaña. ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_-Las flechas tenían veneno y Megara fue herida tengo que encontrarla y llevarla a la sanadora._

_-¿Veneno?-pregunto la amazona mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar-¿Terreis? ¿Cómo esta?-la guerrera solo bajo la mirada-¿Xena? Dímelo._

_-Está muriendo, mando a llamar a la reina. Dime donde esta Megara._

_-Sigue por ese camino es la quinta cabaña-le indico señalando el camino hacia la derecha para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba Terreis._

_Xena corrió hasta la cabaña y al entrar vio a Megara tirada en el piso, estaba pálida y transpirada, el veneno había empezado a hacer efecto solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. La levanto con cuidado y salió rumbo a la cabaña donde estaba la sanadora. Al llegar vio a Ephiny y Sheva llorando mientras Melosa salía seria y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Entro en la cabaña y se dirigió a la sanadora._

_-Necesito ayuda, fue envenenada, la herida no fue profunda pero está infectada-explico mientras la ponía en una de las camas y veía como la sanadora se acercaba para examinarla- ¿puede hacer algo?_

_-No es demasiado tarde, hare todo lo que está a mi alcance-dijo la sanadora mientras aplicaba una crema en la herida para luego despertarla y darle de beber un liquido azul- esto ayudara contra los síntomas y detendrá el veneno si es que todavía no afecto el corazón. Mañana tendremos un mejor pronostico de lo que pasara con ella. Ve a descansar._

_-No puedo tengo que ir a ver a Melosa, por favor avísame si hay algún cambio-dijo Xena y salió de la cabaña dirigiéndose hacia los aposentos reales. En la puerta estaban Ephiny y Sheva haciendo guardia._

_-Xena no es un buen momento._

_-Lo se Ephiny pero necesito hablar con ella._

_-¿No puede ser mañana?-pregunto Sheva angustiada por todo lo que había pasado._

_-Déjenla pasar-se escucho la voz de Melosa desde adentro y ambas amazonas se corrieron dejándole espacio para entrar._

_-Siento interrumpir tu duelo pero es importante. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trato-dijo Xena mirando a la reina seriamente, tenía que plantear su plan y esperar que aceptara y así acercarse más hacia su venganza._

_-¿Un trato? Eres valiente guerrera pero esto tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, tengo que ocuparme del funeral de mi hermana y explicar porque Terreis decidió cederte a ti su herencia._

_-¿Lo sabes?_

_-Por supuesto que lo sé, fue su última voluntad antes de morir, me llamo para despedirse y para decirme lo que había hecho; el problema Xena es que tú no eres una amazona, no fuiste criada como una y tampoco lo eres de sangre, podrás conocer nuestras costumbres y señas pero no es suficiente y no sé si la aldea lo aceptara. Pero esta fue su última voluntad y voy a cumplirla._

_-No sé muy bien qué es lo que me dio, se que existen los traspasos pero es entre amazonas solamente._

_-Exacto, esto no había pasado antes; y significa que si yo muero tú eres la siguiente heredera al trono._

_-Es bueno para vos que no me interese ser reina entonces, pero lo que si necesito es que me escuches-dijo Xena mirando a Melosa con seriedad._

_-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?-pregunto la reina recibimiento una negación con la cabeza-está bien empieza a hablar._

_-Quiero crear un ejército, un gran ejercito que combine amazonas, soldados y centauros._

_-No somos amigas de soldados y mucho menos de centauros._

_-Lo sé, por eso vine a hablarte y también iré a hablar con el jefe de los centauros. Es una unión la que estoy proponiendo para generar el ejército más grande de la historia._

_-¿Para qué quieres un gran ejercito]? ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_-Conquistar Grecia-dijo Xena con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-¿Acaso te volviste loca?-pregunto Melosa sorprendida por la idea que estaba escuchando._

_-Mis motivos son complicados y no voy a discutirlos contigo, pero puedo ofrecerte más tierras para ti y tus amazonas e incluso la conquista de otros grupos de amazonas para unirlos a este, podrías formar tu propia nación amazona._

_-Mi hermana acaba de morir Xena, no puedo pensar en esto ahora. Hagamos algo, deja que termine de enterrarla y luego hablare con el consejo y te daré mi respuesta. Serán 3 días._

_-Está bien-dijo Xena luego de pensarlo por un momento- iré a hablar con los centauros mientras tanto y Megara se quedara aquí, fue herida con una flecha envenenada y necesita descansar._

_-No hay problema con eso, me asegurare que haya una sanadora con ella siempre. Xena si llegamos a aceptar quiero que me asegures paz con los centauros no quiero empezar otra batalla contra ellos._

_-Habrá paz entre todos los grupos Melosa te lo prometo. Ahora iré a dormir, mañana temprano me iré._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe un grupo de amazonas?_

_-No, lo mejor es que vaya sola, estaré bien, los centauros y yo somos viejos conocidos. Hasta mañana y siento lo de Terreis._

Todo comenzó a girar nuevamente y Xena se vio rodeada de tres miradas acusadoras.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la guerrera irritada por las miradas.

-¿Para qué quieres conquistar Grecia?-pregunto Gabrielle preocupada.

-¿Para que necesitas a mis amazonas?-dijo Artemisa enojada.

-¿Cómo vas a lograr unir a los tres ejércitos?-pregunto Afrodita confundida.

-Bueno una pregunta a la vez por favor, y las tres tienen la misma respuesta no lo sé.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber? Esa eres tú-dijo Artemisa exasperada.

-En realidad no es Xena, ósea no es nuestra Xena, es la Xena que hubiera sido sin Gabrielle-dijo Afrodita ganándose miradas de confusión de las otras tres personas- ¿Dije muchas veces Xena no?

-Silencio, estamos dejando de girar-informo Gabrielle.

_Xena ingreso al campamento de los centauros y fue rápidamente rodeada por varios de estos, era el comité de bienvenida. Los observo a todos pero no reconoció a nadie, eran demasiado jóvenes para haber estado en la lucha que tuvo su ejército y el de Borias contra ellos. Despacio levanto las manos e hizo el gesto de paz de los centauros sorprendiendo a varios de ellos._

_-¿Qué quieres guerrera?-pregunto el que parecía ser el líder de la comitiva._

_-Quiero ver a Kaleipus._

_-¿Conoces al jefe?-volvió a preguntar el mismo centauro sorprendido._

_-Si, cuando lo conocí no era el jefe, pero si lo conozco. ¿Puedes llevarme con él?-pregunto Xena con una voz amable, no quería empezar ninguna pelea, ella sola podía acabar con ellos pero los necesitaba de aliados, no podía arriesgar eso._

_-Sígueme-dijo el joven y empezó a caminar. Caminaron en silencio hacia la cabaña central y Xena aprovecho para observar todo, la aldea había crecido y había más centauros que antes, todos parecían estar en buen estado por lo que serian buenos guerreros. Al llegar a la cabaña el líder se detuvo- Espera aquí veré si puedes entrar. ¿Tu nombre?_

_-Xena-dijo firmemente disfrutando el brillo de miedo que paso por los ojos del chico antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

_-Puedes pasar. Kaleipus quiere verte._

_-Gracias-dijo la guerrera y entro en la cabaña y avanzo hasta entrar en la habitación principal donde estaba su viejo amigo esperándola. Había crecido durante esos años pero se podía ver que seguía siendo un guerrero de temer.- Kaleipus un placer volver a verte._

_-Es una pena no poder decir lo mismo Xena. ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que nunca volverías-dijo el centauro mirándola desafiante._

_-Necesito tu ayu…-pero no pudo continuar porque algo o mejor dicho alguien le llamo la atención. Ahí en la habitación de la derecha había un joven, un joven humano; camino con curiosidad queriendo verlo en más detalle pero Kaleipus se lo impidió._

_-Xena no-dijo con voz firme el centauro sujetándola del brazo._

_-¿Es él?-pregunto con voz temblorosa la guerrera recibiendo como respuesta el silencio- contéstame- siguió recibiendo silencio como respuesta- ¿Solan?- y el chico levanto la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en ella, los mismo ojos de Borias y todo se volvió negro._

* * *

**Hola ¿como estan? Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y queria saber si les esta gustando la historia. Espero que esten bien. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola aca traigo otro cap, gracias por comentar y leer la historia, espero que les guste!**

* * *

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Solan?- pregunto a Xena mientras todo giraba nuevamente-¿Qué significa esto Afrodita?

-Es el destino-dijo simplemente la diosa del amor ganándose tres miradas asesinas-¿Qué? Es la verdad, Solan es parte de tu vida y siempre lo será, no importa en qué mundo estés lo encontraras.

-¿Lo volveré a perder?

-Eso tendremos que verlo-dijo la diosa con una sonrisa sincera, mientras volvían a caer en el bosque cerca de un lago, ahí veían a la guerrera cazando peces con sus manos, Gabrielle sonrió, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

_-Creo que así es suficiente Xena-dijo Megara mirando la pila de peces a sus pies- no somos tantos y los centauros tienen comida._

_-Ya lo sé pero esto me ayuda al estrés también, será la primera reunión oficial entre amazonas y centauros quiero que todo salga bien._

_-Va a salir bien, no te preocupes, llegaste a un acuerdo entre ambos, no ha habido ataque de ningún lado._

_-Tanta paz me preocupa-dijo Xena con el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba atentamente un ruido en los arboles del lado norte, una sombra se movió y apareció Solan._

_-Xena Kaleipus me mando a buscarte dice que tiene que volver-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Megara y miraba sorprendido la cantidad de peces- ¿Tu los atrapaste?_

_-Por supuesto chico-dijo la guerrera con una sonrisa sincera reservada solo para su hijo._

_-¿Puedes enseñarme?-pregunto Solan mientras se metía en el agua poniéndose a su lado._

_-Megara ve llevando los pescados, yo le enseñare algo a Solan y luego iremos-dijo Xena viendo como la joven asentía y empezaba a cargar los pescados a una carretilla. La guerrera sonrió viendo como su hijo metía las manos en el agua intentando atrapar un pez sin éxito- Calma más despacio. Tienes que esperar el momento justo para atraparlos._

_-Es muy difícil._

_-Al principio si pero seguro te saldrá perfecto-le aseguro Xena- ahora cierra los ojos y siente al agua, escúchala, hazte uno con ella-Solan cerró los ojos siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra- ¿sientes como pasan los peces?-el chico asintió con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos- bien concéntrate solo en uno, memoriza como va y viene y atrápalo-Xena miro con orgullo como su hijo hacia un rápido movimiento con la mano y sacaba un pez gordo._

_-¡Lo hice Xena, lo hice, es gigante!_

_-Si lo hiciste, te felicito-dijo la guerrera mirando para otro lado, no quería que viera como le brillaban los ojos._

_-No eres tan mala como dicen._

_-¿Quiénes y que dicen?-pregunto enojada pero Solan miro hacia otro lado todavía con el pez en la mano- puedes decírmelo._

_-Dicen que eres mala, una asesina despiadada, pero no lo pareces o por lo menos no ahora ¿lo eras?_

_-Si y lo sigo siendo, no mato niños ni mujeres pero soy una asesina-dijo la guerrera mirando como su hijo tiraba el pez de nuevo al agua y la miraba furioso._

_-¡Mentira!_

_-No es mentira._

_-Si lo es, mataste a mi madre así que no digas que no matas mujeres ¿por qué la mataste?-pregunto el chico llorando._

_-¿Quién te dijo eso?-solo recibió silencio como respuesta- dime Solan._

_-Kaleipus-murmuro en voz baja- no le hagas nada, el me cuido, es como un padre para mí._

_-¿Sabes quién era tu padre?_

_-Si, Borias, él fue un héroe, dio su vida por los centauros. Tu lo mataste también-dijo el joven mirándola con furia. Xena suspiro conteniendo la ganas de ir a matar a Kaleipus por las cosas que le había dicho a Solan._

_-Eso es verdad, fue durante la batalla de Corinto, muchas vidas se perdieron y yo estaba ahí._

_-¿Entonces fuiste tú?_

_-No, yo estaba ahí y tu padre también, pero yo no estaba luchando, estaba dando luz a un niño, al niño de Borias y mío. Tu padre murió a manos de uno de mis hombres que pensó que quería matarme, pensó que me estaba defendiendo y no era así. Yo no pude hacer nada porque en ese momento tenia a ese pequeño niño en mis brazos, una vida pura e inocente que nació en una noche llena de sangre-explico la guerrera mientras el joven la miraba en silencio pero con los ojos llenos de sorpresa intentando comprender lo que estaba escuchando- cuando salí al campo de batalla Borias yacía en el piso en un charco de sangre, no había nada por hacer y corrí con mi bebe en mis brazos; la guerra termino y los centauros vencieron y se salvaron y ahí tuve que tomar una decisión. Yo no podía ser madre Solan, estaba llena de oscuridad y odio adentro mío y no quería que ese bebé sufriera o se convirtiera en lo que yo era, una asesina, así que lo deje. _

_-¿Me dejaste?_

_-Si, fui con Kaleipus, le dije que no quería que vivieras una vida como la de Borias o la mía llena de luchas, quería que tuvieras paz, que conocieras la parte buena de la vida, que fueras bueno y feliz y él acepto, le dije que nunca podrías saber que yo era tu madre y supongo que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue decirte eso._

_-Entonces…tu…tu…eres….-Solan tartamudeaba y no podía hablar, la verdad era demasiado para él y el llanto dificultaba todo._

_-Yo soy tu madre Solan-dijo Xena acercándose a su hijo cuando se empezaron a escuchar gritos a lo lejos, con rapidez puso a su hijo detrás suyo protegiéndolo pero solo era Megara aunque no traía buena cara._

_-¡Xena! Hay problemas con las amazonas, Velasca mato a Melosa y están viniendo a atacar a los centauros, Sheva vino con un mensaje de Ephiny diciendo que por el derecho de casta tu eres la nueva reina y por lo tanto tienen que obedecerte a ti, tienes que parar esto Xena o el acuerdo va a romperse._

_-¡Maldición! Quédate con Solan vuelvan con Kaleipus, yo intentare interceptarlas antes de que lleguen y Megara-dijo la guerrera mirándola seriamente-cuídalo con tu vida._

Las cuatro mujeres estaban en silencio cada una analizando lo que acaban de ver. Xena sentía sus ojos llorosos, acaba de ver a su hijo después de tantos años, ya había aceptado su muerte, había seguido adelante y ahora ahí estaba su pequeño vivo y en buen estado; intentando recomponerse un poco sintió la mano de Gabrielle unirse a la suya y darle un apretó, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba su bardo sonriéndole con suavidad como siempre, Xena le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad porque la verdad era que cada vez que la bardo sonreía ella hacía lo mismo.

_-¿Xena?-pregunto Ephiny mientras ingresaba a la choza en busca de la guerrera, miro a su alrededor y la encontró parada con la mirada perdida en la ventana-está todo listo para tu coronación. ¿Estas escuchando?_

_-Ahí voy._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Si-dijo Xena luego de un profundo suspiro-¿Están todas listas?-Ephiny solo puso los ojos en blanco-¿Qué?_

_-No estabas escuchando, ya está todo listo para tu coronación y…-no pudo continuar por Sheva entro interrumpiéndola._

_-Kaleipus ha llegado con un grupo de centauros y Solan._

_-Hazlo pasar y a Solan también-dijo Xena mientras Sheva asentía y desaparecía en busca de su hijo_. _Ephiny la miro con preocupación._

_-¿Segura que estas bien? Fue una dura batalla y no fue justo lo que hizo Velasca con Megara._

_-No, no lo fue pero no importa ya._

_-Era tu amiga Xena y creo que si te importa._

_-Yo no tengo amigas, tengo compañeros de batalla, aliados. La muerte de Megara no me afecto en lo más mínimo-dijo Xena con una voz fría al igual que su mirada._

_-Xena…_

_-Basta Ephiny, sí Megara está muerta y las amazonas responsables de eso también lo están al igual que Velasca, creo que les quedo claro a las demás que yo estoy al mando. No quiero hablar más de este tema, iremos a mi coronación y luego comenzaremos con el plan._

_-Como usted diga majestad-dijo la amazona mientras se retiraba. Xena suspiro y relajo sus manos que se habían contraído formando un puño, la muerte de Megara no le afectaba, no podía afectarle; intento serenarse ya que su hijo entraría en cualquier momento. De repente un escalofrío le recorrió en la espalda y una sensación rara le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando giro se encontró frente a frente con Artemisa que no parecía muy feliz de verla._

-¿_En verdad creías que iba a dejarte convertirte en la reina de mis amazonas?_

_-Pensé que lo impedirías pero como nunca apareciste asumí que habías aceptado._

_-Tú no puedes ser una amazona y mucho menos su reina ¿te tengo que recordar lo que le hiciste a mi tribu del sur?_

_-Eso no fue mi culpa, ellas decidieron pelear._

_-En una batalla que no iban a ganar y tú lo sabías pero las arrastraste igual por tus ansias de venganza._

_-Te equivocas, no era mía esa venganza era de Ares, pero hace tiempo que deje de estar bajo sus órdenes ahora sigo mi propio destino._

_-¿Y cuáles son tus grandes planes?_

_-Uniré a las amazonas con los centauros formare un gran ejercito y nadie podrá pararme-dijo Xena con una sonrisa calculadora, conquistaría Grecia, Chin y Siberia y nadie la detendría._

_-¿Mis amazonas con centauros? Tu estas totalmente loca, creo que tanto tiempo con Ares te quemo la cabeza._

_-No me quemo nada y si lo hare, uniré todas las tribus de amazonas y la convertiré en la nación amazonas y lo mismo hare con los centauros. Te conviene Artemisa porque una vez que lo logre tendrás mas poder que Ares._

_-Xena…-empezó a decir la diosa con duda en sus ojos, era demasiado tentador el plan, Ares siempre estaba molestándola con que sus amazonas no servían para nada y con esto podría probarle que eran unas guerreras de temer._

_-Salve a Terreis o por lo menos lo intente y ella me dio su derecho de casta, Melosa lo acepto y ahora que ella está muerta yo soy la heredera, son tus leyes no puedes romperlas._

_-Me traicionas Xena y tu hijo pagara las consecuencias-dijo Artemisa mirándola seriamente antes de desaparecer._

_-Xena-dijo Solan mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, todavía no le decía mamá aunque su relación había mejorado bastante._

_-Solan-la guerrera respondió al abrazo con fuerza mientras miraba al centauro-Kaleipus un placer verte._

_-Lo mismo dijo Xena, creo que tenemos asuntos que tratar-dijo yendo directo al grano._

_-Así es. Solan ¿Por qué no vas con Ephiny y Sheva así te indican a donde tienes que ir?-el joven asintió y con un último abrazo salió por la puerta._

_-¿Cuál es tu plan Xena?_

_-Terminar lo que empecé con Borias, el quería conquistar Chin, Siberia y Grecia, yo voy a lograrlo y luego iré por mas._

_-¿Por qué ahora? Después de tanto tiempo pensé que habías dejado atrás ese sueño absurdo._

_-¡No es absurdo! Puede hacerse realidad con mi ejercito, las amazonas y ustedes puedo hacerlo realidad. ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Xena…-suspiro Kaleipus mirando a la guerrera que le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza- quiero que Solan se quede conmigo, déjame hablar-agrego al ver como Xena abría la boca para responder-es tu hijo y él ya lo sabe pero si vas a salir a conquistar y buscar aliados me parece que lo más sensato es que se quede aquí donde podamos protegerlo y nadie pueda usarlo en tu contra._

_-Salvo tu._

_-Nunca le haría daño a ese niño, es como un hijo para mí, yo lo crie._

_-¿Qué más quieres?_

_-Quiero más tierras de las que tenemos ahora, cuando este todo completo quiero un buen lugar para comenzar un asentamiento estable de los centauros._

_-Perfecto no hay problema con ninguna de las dos cosas pero a cambio de eso tu deber será proteger a Solan y a las amazonas, no más guerras entre ustedes ahora estamos en el mismo bando y por una misma causa, yo me iré con mi ejercito a buscar más aliados me llevare un par de amazonas y dejare a Ephiny como regente cualquier cosa ella estará a cargo. ¿Entendido?-pregunto Xena recibiendo un asentimiento y ambos estrecharon las manos- Ahora vamos, es hora de mi coronación._

Todo se puso negro y empezó a girar nuevamente.

-¿Piensas usar a mis amazonas en tus estúpidos planes de conquista?

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, estoy aquí no allá.

-Calma por favor o voy a dejarlas mudas-dijo Afrodita tratando de cortar el problema de raíz, no quería aguantar las preguntas suficiente había tenido con Gaby- esa Xena no es nuestra Xena así como esa Artemisa tampoco eres tú. Es otro mundo, un mundo donde Gabrielle no conoce a Xena en el momento que la tenía que conocer. Así que se callan y miran con atención, al final pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran-la diosa termino de hablar y recibió tres movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza.

Cayeron en medio de un bosque donde no se veía más que verde en todos lados, las cuatro se miraron entre sí preguntándose si debían caminar o algo aunque no se veía ningún camino que seguir. El ruido de caballos las alerto y Afrodita haciendo un movimiento con la mano las puso a flotar justo en el momento en que unos diez caballos atravesaban el bosque, a la cabeza iba Xena. La guerrera se veía distinta parecía haber pasado un par de años del último recuerdo que habían visto, y también se veía más cansada, la acompañaban amazonas y a su derecha estaba Sheva. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la zona que todas reconocieron como la tribu de amazonas de donde Xena era reina, el lugar estaba distinto y ocupaba más espacio que antes.

_-Su majestad bienvenida de nuevo-la recibió Kanae con una sonrisa._

_-Ya te dije me digas Xena. ¿Dónde está Ephiny?_

_-Está en el campo de entrenamiento con Xenan y Phanes- respondió la amazona para luego retirarse a recibir a sus compañeras y llevarse el caballo de Xena._

_La reina se dirigió en busca de su regente, tenía buenas noticias, ya podían empezar la parte final de su plan, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Sonrió al llegar y ver a Ephiny sentada con una gran panza de embarazada y al pequeño Xenan practicando lucha con su padre el centauro Phantes. Ephiny la vio y sonrió mientras intentaba pararse para ir a saludarla, pero rápidamente la reina se acerco a su regente para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco, el nacimiento d Xenan había sido complicado, no quería que se repitiera._

_-Xena por fin volviste, te esperábamos antes._

_-Tuvimos unas complicaciones pero ya está todo solucionado así que no te preocupes-explico mientras Ephiny pasaba la mano con suavidad por la cicatriz de su pómulo- Siberia y Chin son nuestras así como ciertas partes de Grecia, llego la hora del gran golpe._

_-¿Por fin sabré la ultima parte de tu plan maestro?-pregunto Ephiny mientras le sonreía a Xenan que le hacía gestos para que lo mirara._

_-Es hora de atacar Atenas._

_-¿Atenas? Es la ciudad más protegida de toda Grecia-contesto la regente mirándola con los ojos llenos de sorpresa._

_-Exacto, si tenemos a Atenas bajo nuestro poder las demás ciudades no resistirán mucho. Saldremos dentro de unos días, quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo y organizar bien el ataque. Tú te quedas aquí con algunas amazonas y centauros. Me llevare todo mi ejército y a todas las amazonas de las distintas tribus, aquí se quedaran las de nuestra tribu salvo Sheva, es mi mano derecha. Quedas a cargo Ephiny, no me decepciones._

_-No lo hare._

_-Phantes-lo llamo Xena y el centauro se acerco corriendo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_-Bien, necesito que vayas con Kanae y llévate un par de amazonas mas y tráeme a mi hijo quiero pasar tiempo con él._

_-Enseguida majestad-el centauro se acerco a Xenan y le dio un beso antes de salir corriendo en busca de Solan._

_-¡Tía Xena!_

_-¿Como estas campeón?_

_-Bien, viste como papá me está enseñando a pelear, pronto estaré en tu ejército._

_-Eres bueno, sigue así y seguro que serás uno de mis mejores hombres. Voy a ir a la cabaña-le informo la guerrera a Ephiny para luego despeinar los cabellos de Xenan e irse a reposar y esperar por su niño._

La imagen cambio casi al instante y se encontraron en Atenas o lo que quedaba de ella. Había edificios destruidos, pequeños incendios sin apagar, soldados muertos en las calles los cuales eran movidos y apilados como si fueran basura. Había sangre también por todos lados y gente herida pidiendo ayuda sin que nadie hiciera nada. Amazonas, soldados y centauros tomaban su lugar en distintos puntos de la ciudad controlando que no hubiera ningún rebelde. Las cuatro miraban sorprendidas la escena ante sus ojos, tanta sangre y violencia, incluso Xena estaba sorprendida de lo que su otro yo era capaz de hacer.

-Ahí está-dijo Artemisa señalando hacia la derecha y todas giraron para ver a Xena vestida con su armadura llena de sangre y caminando hacia la acrópolis en donde tenían su base, la vieron pasar y detrás de ella es estaba Sheva llevando a Gabrielle.

-Hay que seguirlas muévanse-dijo Afrodita y con otro movimiento de su mano todas empezaron a flotar nuevamente siguiendo a Xena y su ejército.

_-Quiero a los prisioneros en las celdas sin agua y sin comida veremos quién se quiebra primero-dijo Xena con una sonrisa maliciosa y terrorífica._

_-Si señora-dijeron los soldados y se fueron a cumplir las órdenes._

_-¿Qué hago con esta?-pregunto Sheva mientras arrojaba a Gabrielle a los pies de la guerrera que la miro pensativa-¿Xena?_

_-Llévala a una celda aparte y vuelve-dijo su reina antes de irse a hablar con Kanae para ver la novedades en la tierra de las amazonas, pero mirando de vez en cuando por el lugar donde había desaparecido esa rubia, hasta suspirar al ver a Sheva volver a entrar- perfecto Kanae puedes ir a descansar mañana tienes un viaje largo._

_-Ya la puse en una celda sola ¿algo más?_

_-Si, le darás agua y comida y queda bajo tu responsabilidad si le pasa algo-dijo Xena con voz seria-¿Entendido?_

_-Si su majestad, la cuidare con mi vida-contesto Sheva asustada mientras salía rápidamente yendo a buscar agua para llevarle a la prisionera._

_-¡FUERA TODOS DE AQUÍ!-grito enfurecida consigo misma Xena viendo con placer como todo el mundo salía corriendo del lugar aterrorizados sin entender que habían hecho para ponerla así, una vez sola se sentó y suspiro mientras murmuraba – Gabrielle. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola aca les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.  
**

**Capitulo 8.**

La imagen desapareció nuevamente y las cuatro se encontraron girando con rapidez. Artemisa tomo la gema y esta empezó a brillar.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le preguntó Afrodita ofuscada.

-Voy a acelerar un poco esto, está tomando mucho tiempo y necesito que Gabrielle tome una decisión ya.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Tiene que ver todo, es importante que lo haga.

-Seguro podemos saltearnos algunas partes o por lo menos dejar de girar mientras esperamos-dijo Artemisa mientras la guerrera y la bardo las miraban sin entender nada.

-No será lo mismo, Gaby necesita ver todo.

-Bueno lo verá todo pero de forma acelerada y todo seguido, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esto.

-No es una pérdida de tiempo, tu protegida lo necesita, ella vino a mi por ayuda-explico Afrodita mientras le arrebataba la gema de las manos a la otra diosa.

-¡Dame eso!

-¡No! ¿Quieres acelerar las cosas? Perfecto pero lo hare yo y a mi modo-dijo la diosa del amor mientras hacía brillar la gema- ¿Listas?- y recibió tres movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza, una luz las envolvió a todas y cayeron en la aldea amazona.

_-Gabrielle tienes que comer algo por favor, Xena va a matarme y no quiero obligarte, la ultima vez casi te ahogas-decía Sheva con voz suplicante a la rubia que se negaba a abrir la boca- no está envenenada ni tiene nada raro, por favor come algo-solo recibió silencio como respuesta, suspirando se levanto para salir de la celda._

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ephiny al ver la cara de su amiga._

_-Se niega a comer eso pasa y Xena va a matarme, es mi responsabilidad-dijo ofuscada la amazona mientras volvía a poner la bandeja de comida en el carrito._

_-¿Te dijo por qué?_

_-No, no habla desde que Xena la capturo, solo se su nombre porque me lo dijo Xena, sino ni lo sabría, no emite palabra alguna._

_-¿Por qué no la obligas? Sé que no te gusta hacer eso pero no puede estar sin comer._

_-Lo hice pero la última vez casi se ahoga y pensé que se moría, no quiero volver a pasar por eso._

_-Xena dijo que tiene hijos ¿no?-pregunto Ephiny con curiosidad mientras pensaba algún plan._

_-Si ¿por?_

_-Quizás podamos hacerla hablar tengo que ir a buscar a Xenan, quédate aquí-dijo Ephiny mientras se movía con bastante rapidez para su avanzado estado, en cualquier momento daría a luz._

* * *

_-¿Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer Xenan?_

_-Si tía Sheva tengo que hacer que hable y que coma._

_-Buen chico ¿Listo? Recuerda que seré mala contigo actuando no es de verdad-dijo Sheva mientras el pequeño centauro asentía. Sheva lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo hacia la celda de Gabrielle abrió la puerta y lo tiro bruscamente adentro cerrando la puerta con rapidez y espero, solo eso podía hacer._

_-Eso me dolió, que mala eres-dijo Xenan mientras ponía en práctica su don de actor y empezaba a llorar; podía sentir la mirada de la mujer en él y comenzó a llorar más fuerte y sonrió victorioso cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo._

_-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Gabrielle con dificultad, hacia días que no hablaba y no tomaba agua salvo que la obligaran. El pequeño no contesto y solo siguió llorando- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que no le hacían nada a los niños._

_-Me porte mal-respondió Xenan- ¿tú qué haces aquí?_

_-¿Qué pudiste haber hecho para que te traten así? Solo eres un niño._

_-Entre a la cabaña de la reina e intente tocar su arma-contesto el pequeño con la voz más calmada._

_-¿La reina?_

_-Si, Xena la reina de las amazonas._

_-Pero tú eres un centauro._

_-Mi mamá es una amazona y mi papá un centauro._

_-¿Y dónde está tu mama? Xena no puede hacerte esto-dijo Gabrielle indignada._

_-Mamá está en reposo, voy a tener un hermano y Xena no sabe, fue una de sus guardias, ella es buena conmigo._

_-¿Xena? ¿La asesina?_

_-Ella no es así, no le gusta ser así pero no sabe ser otra cosa-dijo Xenan mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ella es buena conmigo y con mamá._

_-Ella me tiene prisionera aquí, y ahora a ti también._

_-Pero ella no sabe, cuando sepa vendrá a sacarme, y no estás prisionera._

_-Dado que no puedo salir de aquí cuando quiera porque la puerta está cerrada creo que si estoy prisionera._

_-Pero este es un lindo lugar, las cárceles son feas, acá hay una cama por lo menos y tienes una ventana y te dan de comer ¿no?_

_-Bueno si pero…_

_-Entonces no es tan malo, los prisioneros la pasan peor-dijo Xenan mientras se llevaba la mano a la panza y hacia gesto de dolor._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Tengo hambre._

_-Oh-Gabrielle maldijo para dentro porque la amazona se había llevado la bandeja de comida-en un rato traerán algo para comer. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Xenan. Es por Xena ella me salvo la vida-explico el centauro orgulloso- no es solo una asesina._

_-Es así como se la conoce así que supuse…_

_-No deberías juzgar tan rápido a las personas-dijo el pequeño mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta- ¡Sheva tengo hambre!- la puerta se abrió y la amazona ingreso con una bandeja de comida- ¿Puedo salir?_

_-Cuando aprendas a no agarrar cosas ajenas podrás salir Xenan-contesto Sheva y salió de lugar._

_-¡Eres mala!-dijo el pequeño mientras llevaba la bandeja a la cama y se sentaba al lado de Gabrielle- ¿Quieres?_

_-No gracias ya comí-dijo la bardo pero su estomago la traiciono eligiendo hacer ruido en ese momento._

_-Creo que tienes hambre, es rico-dijo el chico mientras tomaba un poco de la sopa y luego le ofrecía a la rubia que lo miraba con duda, Xenan hizo su mejor cara de pena y Gabrielle agarro la cuchara tomando un poco de sopa- ¿y?_

_-Mmm…es riquísima-dijo la bardo mientras agarraba un poco mas sin poder evitarlo, estaba muriendo de hambre. Xenan le sonrió y dejo que tomara la sopa mientras el agarraba un poco de la carne._

_-¿Y tu cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Me llamo Gabrielle, Xena me capturo en Atenas y no me deja ir._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No lo sé, no hable con ella, quiere que me quede aquí y cuente sus historias._

_-¿Cuentas historias?_

_-Sí, soy una bardo y Xena piensa que puedo aumentar su fama, pero ya es bastante famosa sin mi ayuda. Quizás tú puedas ayudarme y hacer que me libere._

_-Ella me quiere pero no puedo hacer que cambie de opinión ni nada, lo siento Gabrielle._

_-Por favor, mis hijos me están esperando, tengo que volver con ellos-suplico la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, dolía tanto pensar en sus pequeños. La puerta se abrió y una mujer embarazada entro._

_-Xenan ¿Qué hiciste ahora? Vamos tendremos una seria conversación, muévete ya._

_-Tengo que irme-el pequeño se levanto y siguió a su madre, cuando estaba por salir se detuvo-¿Gabrielle?-la rubia lo miro-si todavía estas viva y en este lugar significa que a ella le importas, algún día podrás volver con tus hijos, solo trata de cooperar- y la puerta se cerró detrás de él._

* * *

_Xena aplaudía con orgullo a Gabrielle mientras la bardo se retiraba del salón donde había estado contando las historias de Xena. Desde que Xenan había hablado con ella las cosas habían cambiado, había empezado a comer y a hablar hasta que Xena había ordenado que la lleven con ella. Habían hablado toda la noche de lo que la guerrera esperaba de ella y una vez que terminase seria libre y volvería con sus hijos. Le había contado historias que había aprendido en la academia y Xena había hablado acerca de las batallas que había vivido y la gente que había matado. Ahora estaban en una recorrida por Grecia por las ciudades bajo el mando de Xena contando la historia de la guerrera asesina esparciendo el miedo. Gabrielle no había estado de acuerdo al principio pero Xena le había recordado que podía matarla o tenerla como prisionera para siempre y nunca mas vería a sus hijos, por lo cual la rubia había aceptado hacer ese trabajo aunque no le gustara ni un poco. Xena sonrió mientras salía de la taberna, se había puesto ropa común para no ser reconocida, cada vez que podía ella se quedaba vigilando a Gabrielle para que no intentara nada y si no podía Sheva se encargaba de eso, no confiaba en esa rubia. Se apoyo en la pared cerca de la puerta trasera esperando que la bardo saliera, cuando lo hizo la tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar hacia su caballo, tenían que volver al campamento donde estaba su ejército, mañana tomarían la aldea vecina que se seguía resistiendo._

_-Sabes que odio cabalgar Xena._

_-Se nos hizo tarde y a tu paso no llegaremos mas, necesito descansar mañana va a haber una lucha-dijo la guerrera desde arriba del caballo tendiéndole la mano._

_-Si pero…_

_-Sube ya Gabrielle._

_-No es justo esto, yo quiero caminar Xena me relaja y…_

_-No me importa, sube ya. Tenemos que irnos-volvió a repetir la guerrera con una mirada fría y la rubia suspiro antes de aceptar la mano y ser subida al caballo-sujétate, la ultima vez terminaste en el piso._

_-¡Porque tu no me avisaste que íbamos a movernos!-protesto Gabrielle mientras abrazaba a su captora por la cintura con fuerza, no iba a volver a caerse._

_-¡No con tanta fuerza!_

_-Eres muy gruñona ¿sabías?_

_-Y tú insoportable._

* * *

_Gabrielle caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras era custodiada por dos centauros esperando alguna señal de los demás. Era la quinta aldea que atacaban pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa pensando en la violencia y la muerte que habría por una estupidez. Ella no podía ir al campo de batalla era muy peligroso había dicho Sheva, y por ordenes de Xena tenía que quedarse en el campamento con vigilancia porque no confiaba en ella. El ruido de galope a lo lejos la alerto, estaban volviendo, rápidamente el campamento se lleno de centauros, de amazona y soldados, no tanto como había al principio y Gabrielle supuso que habían ganado y ahora estaban poniendo orden en la aldea. Sheva apareció entre la multitud y la rubia fue a abrazarla, se habían convertido en amigas y además la amazona era la mayoría del tiempo su protectora. Se separo y la observo buscando alguna herida pero no encontró nada, le sonrió pero Sheva no respondió el gesto._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ganaron?-pero la amazona no contesto sino que recorría con la mirada todo el lugar buscando a alguien-¿Sheva?_

_-Xena está herida y todavía no ha llegado._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto la bardo mientras un nudo se instalaba en su panza._

_-Si, había un niño en medio de la pelea y Xena fue a sacarlo de ahí y alguien la ataco por la espalda, obviamente que termino muerto pero logro herirla aunque no sé si de gravedad porque puso al niño a salvo y siguió peleando como si nada- la rubia la miro sin decir nada miles de pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza, había sido herida por salvar a un niño, esa no era la persona que ella conocía- tengo que ir a buscarla Gabrielle ¿puedo confiar en que te quedes aquí?_

_-Si claro, me quedare aquí ve-dijo la bardo saliendo de su trance, Sheva le sonrió y salió a buscar un caballo tenía que apurarse._

* * *

_Xena hizo un gesto de dolor mientras Sheva terminaba de vendarla, la herida no era profunda pero había sangrado bastante y dolía, había sido en el costado izquierdo y por poco no le había dado en el corazón. Se movió con cuidado probando el vendaje y una vez satisfecha volvió a ponerse su armadura, su ejército no podía verla débil._

_-¿Dónde está Gabrielle?_

_-No sé, debe estar por ahí._

_-¿Cómo que no sabes?-pregunto Xena mirándola ofuscada._

_-La deje sola porque tuve que salir a buscarte-confeso Sheva mirando para cualquier lado menos a su reina._

_-¿La dejaste sola? ¿tú te volviste loca?_

_-¡Tuve que hacerlo! No volvías y estaba preocupada, si la dejaba a cargo de alguien tenía que explicar el porqué y que estabas herida y supuse que nadie tendría que saber._

_-¡Cállate! Ve a buscarla y no vuelvas si no la tienes Sheva._

* * *

_Gabrielle caminaba por el bosque buscando algún indicio de donde estaba, había salido tan solo dos minutos después que Sheva se había ido pero para el lado contrario. Siguió recorriendo buscando alguna pista de donde podía estar Xena pero no veía sangre ni nada que indicara que alguien había pasado por ahí; suspiro y se apoyo en un árbol descansando un momento, quizás habría sido buena idea haber agarrado un caballo así hubiera recorrido más espacio y quizás ya la hubiera encontrado. Con nueva determinación se puso en marcha nuevamente, ella estaba cansada pero Xena podía estar tirada por ahí herida, no entendía porque le preocupada tanto pero lo hacía, había salvado un niño y Gabrielle estaba confundida, no podía ser una asesina despiadada, no tenía sentido. Llego a un rio y decidió remojarse la cara y beber un poco de agua cuando escucho el galope de un caballo, se enderezo y miro hacia los arboles intentando ver quién era, no tenía nada con que defenderse así que esperaba que fuera alguno de su ejército. Xena salió de entre los arboles encima de su caballo, Gabrielle sonrió al verla pero rápidamente borro el gesto de su rostro al ver la cara de la guerrera, trago saliva y por volvió a temer por su vida después de mucho tiempo._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Te piensas que te puedes escapar así nomas? ¿Acaso eres estúpida?-escupió Xena furiosa mientras bajaba del caballo lo ataba a un árbol y caminaba hacia ella, Gabrielle abrió la boca- no hables, no quiero escucharte. Sheva confió en vos y así le pagas ¿escapándote? ¿tienes idea en el lio en que la metiste? ¿en el lio que me metiste a mi?-siguió caminando hacia Gabrielle con actitud amenazante y la bardo dio un paso hacia atrás volviendo a abrir la boca- no hables dije. ¿Te hice daño alguna vez?-recibió una negación de cabeza- exacto nunca te toque, podría haberte torturado como a los demás prisioneros para que aprendan pero no lo hice, pero ahora tendré que hacerlo. Eres una idiota Gabrielle ¿en verdad pensaste que podrías escaparte de mí?-pregunto Xena mientras sacaba una daga- no me dejas otra opción, no puedes volver como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_-¡Fui a buscarte!-grito Gabrielle angustiada, su mirada clavada en la daga._

_-¿A buscarme?_

_-Sheva dijo que estabas herida y que iría a buscarte y se fue, y yo me quede y pensé que capaz estabas viniendo por otro lado y que si era así ella no te encontraría a tiempo así que vine yo a buscarte-explico la bardo rápidamente mientras sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, tenía miedo._

_-¿Esperas que crea que estabas preocupada por mi?_

_-Es la verdad Xena, lo juro por mis hijos, no iba a escaparme. Por favor créeme, ni siquiera traigo mis cosas-dijo la rubia y la guerrera la miro por primera vez bien y se dio cuenta que decía la verdad, no tenía nada encima, y sabia que nunca dejaría su morral había cosas de sus hijos ahí- Salí a buscarte porque sabía que estabas herida y no quería que murieras._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto Xena mientras guardaba la daga y se acercaba con cuidado a Gabrielle que esta vez no retrocedió, solo la miro con confusión- ¿Por qué estabas preocupada por mi?_

_-Estabas herida por salvar a un niño, supongo que…no se…es decir tu eres la asesina despiadada y quieres que todo el mundo te tema…pero salvaste a un niño…y entonces…no se…es decir…no puedes ser tan mala…-la verborragia de Gabrielle fue cortada por un par de labios sobre los suyos, fue apenas un roce que dejo a la bardo quieta en su lugar boquiabierta- ¿Xena?_

_-Solo cállate-respondió la guerrera y esta vez rodeo la cintura de la rubia atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y su otra mano fue a su cuello y la beso otra vez. Los labios de Xena se movían con suavidad y decisión y Gabrielle encontró imposible resistirse, sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, sus brazos cobraron vida propia y se enredaron el cuello de la guerrera mientras sus labios empezaban a moverse siguiendo el beso. La lengua de Xena lamio despacio su labio inferior arrancando un gemido y el beso se volvió más apasionado, no besaba a nadie desde Perdicas y Xena estaba removiendo todo en su interior, sintió nuevas lagrimas caer por su mejillas y mezclarse en sus labios unidos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no le importaba, estaba sintiendo algo de nuevo y la aterrorizaba. Xena se separo de ella mordisqueando su labio inferior, y se quedo mirándola ambas con la respiración agitada. La guerrera cerró los ojos un momento e hizo un gesto de incomodidad._

_-¿Xena?-pregunto Gabrielle mientras sacaba sus manos del cuello y las llevaba a su cara, estaba pálida- ¿Xena?-la guerrera había apretado el agarre a su cintura y había abierto los ojos, tenía la mirada nublada y estaba temblando un poco. Sin aviso el brazo que la rodeaba desapareció y Xena cayó al piso- oh Dioses ¿Estás bien? –paso su mirada por el cuerpo de la guerrera y vio un pedazo de venda saliendo de su armadura, con cuidado se la saco y contuvo el llanto al ver el vendaje cubierto de sangre- ¡¿Xena?!-pero la guerrera ya no respondía._


	9. Chapter 9

**Como debería haber sido.**

_Dolor era lo único que sentía, una punzada en su costado izquierda cuando intentaba moverse, incomoda abrió los ojos e intento ver donde estaba; se sentía mareada y exhausta, recorrió el lugar y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su cabaña de reina, había vuelto a la nación amazona. Despacio se sentó intentando ignorar el dolor al hacerlo y miro hacia abajo para ver su torso firmemente vendado, quería levantarse pero dudaba mucho que tuviera fuerzas para lograrlo, sentía la garganta seca también como si no hubiera hablado por días. Busco agua y la encontró en una mesita cerca de su cama, con cuidado se estiro para agarrar un poco y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, unos segundos después pasos rápidos se oyeron y Ephiny apareció con cara de preocupación que se transformo en una sonrisa al ver a la guerrera despierta._

_-¿Estas bien? Estábamos preocupadas porque no despertabas-informo la amazona mientras le servía agua y la ayudaba a beber._

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunto despacio Xena y tomando un poco mas de agua._

_-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_

_-Atacamos la aldea y ganamos, fui herida y volví pero tarde mas…-la guerrera tomo un poco mas de agua mientras intentaba recordar- Sheva me ayudo y me vendo…y… ¡Gabrielle! ¿Dónde está? Sheva la dejo sola y se fue, salí a buscarla pero no recuerdo mucho más._

_-Ella esta acá, ella te salvo Xena._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si volvió en tu caballo y encontró a Sheva, entre las dos te llevaron al campamento y te curaron, y luego adelantaron el regreso hacia acá y te vio la sanadora, fueron dos días que estuviste inconsciente. Sheva está afuera, se siente culpable de lo que paso-Xena la miro interrogante- me conto como dejo sola a Gabrielle y tu pensaste que se había escapado por eso saliste a buscarla. ¿Estas para visitas?_

_-Solo quiero descansar. ¿La aldea como esta?_

_-Sigue bajo nuestro control, y no hay ninguna amenaza a la vista, Solan estuvo todo el día de ayer y dijo que volvería mas tarde._

_-Cuando vuelva que pase y me despierte quiero verlo._

_-Claro ¿y Gabrielle?_

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_-También estuvo afuera esperando que despiertes, estaba muy preocupada-dijo Ephiny y la guerrera se perdió unos segundos y sus manos fueron a sus labios- ¿Xena?_

_-Que vuelva a su lugar no tiene permiso para estar libre por ahí._

* * *

_Xena caminaba despacio hacia el sector de combate donde estaban practicando Solan y Xenan. Sonrió viendo a su hijo actuar como un hermano mayor con el joven centauro, se sentó y saludo con la mano a los dos muchachos que le respondieron el saludo con una sonrisa._

_-Algún día vas a tener que verla de nuevo._

_-Nadie te invito a entrar Sheva._

_-Oh vamos Xena ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar enojada?-pregunto la amazona cansada, si había cometido un error, pero en realidad Gabrielle no se había escapado solo había salido a buscarla y había terminado salvándole la vida._

_-No estoy enojada._

_-Si claro, ya nos conocemos reina._

_-Cuando pruebes que eres capaz de seguir ordenes entonces._

_-Puedo cumplirlas y lo sabes, lo que pasa es que no recuerdas que paso cuando te encontraste con ella-dijo Sheva viendo con satisfacción como la guerrera se tensaba-tendrías que hablar con ella._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora vete-la amazona se levanto y se fue, mientras Xena en lo único que podía era recordar el roce de unos labios sobre los suyos, pero era… ¿fantasía o realidad?_

* * *

_Gabrielle estaba recostada en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado otra vez, Xena la había besado, el primero había sido un roce pero el segundo había sido beso verdadero. Suspiro recordando la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos y todo lo que le había hecho sentir, el problema era que no había vuelto a ver a la guerrera después de eso, Sheva le había dicho que estaba bien, que ya había despertado y se estaba recuperando pero entonces ¿Por qué no había ido a verla? ¿Por qué había ordenado que no pudiera salir de sus aposentos? La rubia se dio vuelta y grito con todas sus fuerzas en la almohada intentando descargarse; no entendía que estaba pasando con su cabeza ni con su corazón pero desde ese beso todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella. El ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y giro esperando encontrar a Sheva con la comida pero ahí estaba Xena mirándola fijamente mientras avanzaba hacia ella, Gabrielle sintió el calor subiendo desde su cuello hacia sus mejillas y maldijo internamente el haberse sonrojado._

_-Gracias-dijo Xena mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a la rubia que estaba mirando hacia abajo pero ante eso levanto la cabeza mirándola confundida- salvaste mi vida._

_-Fue Sheva…yo no sabía qué hacer, solo se me ocurrió buscarla a ella._

_-Lo sé, pero eso me salvo la vida, podría haberme dejado ahí e irte._

_-No…nunca hubiera hecho eso-dijo Gabrielle mientras jugaba con sus manos totalmente nerviosa._

_-¿Por qué me salvaste Gabrielle?-pregunto la guerrera mirándola directo a los ojos. La rubia se perdió por unos segundos en ese mar azul y luego tratando de mantener la compostura contesto._

_-Porque…yo soy así no puedo dejar a nadie morir, menos alguien que estaba herida por haber salvado a un niño._

_-¿Cómo…? Sheva-dijo la guerrera entre dientes._

_-No te enojes con ella, no fue su culpa, y si lo piensas bien me mostro un lado tuyo que no conocía, donde eres buena._

_-Yo no soy buena-dijo la guerrera con dureza-soy una asesina bardo, solo eso soy._

_-Para mí ya no por eso te salve y me alegra que estés bien-dijo Gabrielle con sinceridad sonriéndole, Xena suspiro y apretó los puños mientras la misma sensación de un roce en sus labios la invadía._

_-Eres libre._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que eres libre, puedes irte, volver a tu hogar con tus hijos, ya no necesito más de tus servicios-dijo la guerrera fríamente y salió por la puerta dejando a una desconcertada Gabrielle._

* * *

_-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-pregunto Ephiny al ver como su reina rompía un lápiz de madera._

_-Nada, no me pasa nada-contesto malhumoradamente la reina._

_-Claro por eso vas rompiendo cosas y de un humor de perros ¿no?_

_-No estoy de mal humor, son alucinaciones tuyas._

_-Como quieras, solo voy a decirte que vos decidiste dejarla libre- y con eso la amazona salió del lugar esquivando el jarrón arrojado por la guerrera._

* * *

_-Mamá ¿estas bien?-pregunto Solan viendo el rostro serio de su madre, últimamente siempre andaba así, apagada. _

_-Si hijo no te preocupes ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mirando a su hijo con orgullo, se había convertido en todo un hombre._

_-Bueno…yo…conocí a alguien-dijo el muchacho tímidamente esperando la reacción de su madre._

_-¿Alguien?_

_-Una amazona madre._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo paso?_

_-Tranquila, su nombre es Mila, la conocí en uno de los entrenamientos y nos hicimos amigos y una cosa llevo a la otra, y yo la quiero madre y quiero estar con ella._

_-¿y ella?- pregunto la guerrera mientras procesaba la información, sabía que Mila era una joven promesa, Ephiny le había hablado de que tenia cualidades para la lucha._

_-También me quiere pero no quiere estar conmigo-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No quiere que tú te enfades, eres su reina y sin tu permiso no estará conmigo._

_-Entonces… ¿tú quieres…?_

_-Quiero tu bendición para poder estar con ella madre por favor-su hijo la miro esperanzado y Xena suspiro, no podía decirle que no._

_-Solan ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿Cómo sabes que la quieres?_

_-Al principio estaba confundido, pero hable con Gabrielle y me explico que era el amor y es lo que siento cuando estoy con Mila._

_-¿Gabrielle? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?-la guerrera sabía que su hijo y la rubia habían entablado buena relación más que nada porque la bardo y Xenan se adoraban mutuamente, pero Gabrielle se había ido hacia un mes y no había vuelto._

_-Ayer hablamos por eso me decidid a venir a hablarte, ella dijo que tenía que hablarte con el corazón y tu entenderías._

_-¿Ayer? Gabrielle se fue hace un mes._

_-Si pero volvió ayer a la noche, me la cruce y le conté. Mamá ¿tengo tu bendición?_

_-Yo…quiero hablar con Mila y contigo esta noche en la cena, pero si ella te hace feliz es lo único que quiero para ti Solan-dijo la guerrera y su hijo la abrazo con fuerza._

_-Gracias madre._

_-Ahora ¿Dónde está Gabrielle?_

* * *

_-¿Te vas sin despedirte?- la rubia se sobresalto y miro hacia los lados buscando a la persona que había hablado- arriba-dijo Xena y la bardo levanto la cabeza para ver a la guerrera colgando de un árbol._

_-Pensé que no querías verme así que no quise molestarte._

_-No querías molestarte, pero hablas con mi hijo y lo empujas a creer que está enamorado y a pedirme la bendición para estar con una de mis amazonas._

_-Lo vi mal, necesitaba hablar y quise ayudar, pensé que lo aprobarías-dijo Gabrielle en tono preocupado, esperaba que las cosas no hubieran salido mal._

_-No era tu asunto._

_-Lo sé pero…_

_-No pudiste evitarlo porque tienes que ayudar a todos ¿no?-dijo Xena sarcásticamente._

_-No quiero pelear, no vine a eso-dijo la rubia y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de los límites de las amazonas, la guerrera bajo del árbol de un salto y la detuvo del brazo- Xena por favor._

_-Yo tampoco quiero pelear. ¿Qué haces aquí Gabrielle?_

_-Dijiste que era libre así que puedo ir y venir si quiero._

_-Pensé que irías por tus hijos._

_-Yo también pero tengo algo que terminar antes de eso._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Esparcir tu nombre y tus historias por toda Grecia, ese fue el trato ¿recuerdas?-dijo la rubia sonriendo suavemente._

_-¿Tú has estado yendo a los pueblos a contar mis historias?-pregunto sorprendida Xena recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza; y sin pensarlo se acerco a la bardo y la abrazo con fuerza. Gabrielle se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto pero respondió el gesto. Estuvieron así unos cuantos segundos, quizás minutos, ninguna lo sabía ni entendía pero no querían separarse. Xena fue la primera en romper el contacto, alejándose e intentando recomponerse- Gracias, no tenias porque hacerlo._

_-Ya sé, solo quería hacerlo. Bueno tengo que irme._

_-Esta oscuro para que te vayas, puedes pasar la noche aquí e irte mañana._

_-¿Quieres que me quede?-pregunto Gabrielle seriamente._

_-Yo…no…solo dijo que es peligroso que te vayas ahora-contesto la guerrera._

_-Tienes razón, me iré mañana a primera hora entonces. ¿Dónde me quedo?_

_-Tu lugar está intacto-respondió Xena y Gabrielle comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea._

* * *

_-Si quiero-dijo Xena a la mañana entrando a la habitación de la rubia._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Gabrielle mientras intentaba despertarse ante la entrada inesperada de la guerrera._

_-Quiero que te quedes aquí por un tiempo, luego te llevare con tus hijos como te prometí._

_-Xena…_

_-Serás libre y podrás andar por la aldea, y seguirás yendo a contar las historias pero iré yo contigo para escucharlas no para vigilarte-dijo rápidamente la reina mientras movía el pie con nerviosismo, ella la asesina más despiadada nerviosa por una bardo._

_-Solo iba a preguntarte como salió todo anoche._

_-Oh…conocí a Mila y es una buena chica, Ephiny me había hablado ya de ella y tenía razón así que si les di mi bendición._

_-Eso es genial, Solan debe estar muy feliz._

_-Si lo está, entonces ¿te quedas?-pregunto ansiosa Xena._

_-Mmm…supongo que puedo quedarme un tiempo más-contesto Gabrielle con una sonrisa y se levanto para abrazar a la guerrera quien se tenso al principio pero luego respondió el abrazo con una sonrisa._

_-Genial, iré a avisarles a Sheva y a Xenan que ya te estaban extrañando._

_-¿Xena?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Cómo está la herida?-pregunto la rubia señalando el costado izquierdo._

_-Bien, ya estoy como nueva, no soy fácil de vencer._

_-Si me di cuenta…y ¿recuerdas que paso? Sheva me dijo que habías tenido problemas en recordar las cosas._

_-No, no recuerdo nada-mintió la guerrea sintiendo la sensación de un roce en sus labios nuevamente- supongo que no habrá pasado nada importante-dijo Xena con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación._

_-No, no fue nada importante-susurro la bardo mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- eres una tonta Gabrielle, una tonta._

* * *

_**La guerrera rodeo la cintura de la rubia atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y con su otra mano busco su cuello y la beso otra vez. Sus labios se movían con suavidad y decisión logrando que Gabrielle respondiera al beso y rodeara su cuello mientras sus labios empezaban a moverse siguiendo el beso. Su lengua lamio despacio el labio inferior de la rubia arrancando un gemido y el beso se volvió más apasionado, sintió lagrimas mezclarse en sus labios unidos, pero no supo a quien le pertenecían, porque ella estaba llorando, estaba sintiendo algo de nuevo, desconocido y eso la aterraba. Se separo de ella mordisqueando su labio inferior, y se quedo mirándola con la respiración agitada.**_

_Xena despertó agitada con el recuerdo del beso y la sensación en sus labios todavía presente._

_-¿Fantasía o realidad?-se pregunto mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración y el latir de su corazón, se levanto y se dirigió a su ventana, ya era de día y ahí estaba Gabrielle vestida con un traje de amazona hablando con Xenan y Solan, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al verla y la repuesta llego de la nada- Ambas._


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios.**

_Gabrielle se acomodo la venda en sus ojos intentando concentrarse en los sonidos que había a su alrededor, intentando sentir la presencia de su oponente para poder bloquear y atacar, o eso le había explicado Xena; el ruido de una rama rompiéndose la hizo girarse rápidamente y golpear con su bastón a su oponente quien dio un gemido de dolor, la bardo se saco la venda y vio a Xenan en el piso sujetándose el costado izquierdo._

_-¡Oh lo siento tanto! ¿Te di muy fuerte?_

_-No, estoy bien Gaby pero creo que ya estas para practicar con Solan o mi mamá-dijo el pequeño mientras se ponía de pie despacio, Ephiny se acercaba rápidamente para ver cómo estaba su hijo- Estoy bien, fue sin querer._

_-Gabrielle…_

_-Lo siento Ephiny, no volverá a pasar._

_-Por supuesto que no, de ahora en adelante practicaras con Sheva hasta que mejores y puedas practicar con Xena-dijo la amazona recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia- Vamos a que te revisen Xenan._

_-Pero estoy bien ma-se quejo el centauro mientras su madre lo arrastraba para ver a la doctora._

_Gabrielle suspiro y volvió a agarrar su bastón para seguir practicando; las cosas habían cambiado desde que había decidido quedarse, Xena la había nombrado una amazona oficial y era libre para ir a donde quisiera, y ahora estaba aprendiendo a pelear. Al principio no había querido pero la guerrera le había dicho que no podía viajar con ella sino sabia lo básico en defensa porque no podía estar preocupándose por ella en medio de la batalla, aunque lo único que le había quedado claro era que Xena se preocupada por ella y eso por ahora era suficiente. Cerró los ojos y empezó a golpear con el bastón hacia los lados cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo, giro hacia la derecha con velocidad lista para dar el golpe pero algo lo detuvo, abrió los ojos y Xena sostenía con su mano la otra punta de su arma y le sonreía con superioridad._

_-¿Cómo haces eso? ¿No te duele?_

_-Es cuestión de practica rubia-dijo Xena mientras la miraba fijamente, ambas se quedaron calladas simplemente observándose hasta que Gabrielle rompió el silencio._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Me cruce a Ephiny y me dijo que había golpeado a Xenan…_

_-¡Fue sin querer!_

_-Lo sé, solo quería saber cómo estabas-dijo con incomodidad la guerrera mirando para otro lado._

_-¿Estabas preocupada?_

_-Sé que no te gusta lastimar nada o a nadie aunque sea un accidente._

_-Me sentí re mal, pero Ephiny me dijo que Sheva será mi compañera así que estoy mejor, ella es fuerte._

_-Si lo es pero…-Xena dejo de hablar mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de decir, miro a la rubia que le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente, la guerrera sintió un calor en sus mejillas y sus ojos se dirigieron al piso- podrías entrenar conmigo si quieres, es decir así te aseguras que no lastimaras a nadie._

_-Seria genial Xena-dijo la bardo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la guerrera y depositaba un dulce beso en su mejilla- voy a comer algo, nos vemos después._

_Xena se quedo dura como una piedras viendo como la rubia se alejaba, sintiendo un calor que se extendía desde el lugar del beso hasta su pecho haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, la guerrera apretó los puños furiosa consigo misma por no entender que le pasaba y se dirigió a su cabaña, le hacía falta dormir, mañana todo sería normal._

* * *

_-Tienes mi bendición-dijo Solan entrando a la cabaña de su madre quien se encontraba desayunando y casi se atraganta por verse sorprendida por su hijo._

_-¡Solan! Casi me matas… ¿Tu bendición?-pregunto la guerrera confundida mientras tomaba un vaso de agua- ¿Para qué quiero eso?_

_-Para estar con Gabrielle-contesto su hijo como si fuera obvio aunque la mirada de su madre dijera otra cosa- ¿No lo sabes?_

_-¿Saber qué?-pregunto la guerrera en un tono peligroso._

_-Por dios todo el mundo nota que están hechas la una para la otra, sobre todo después del baile del otro día._

_-Era un baile obligatorio de las tradiciones amazonas Solan y ¿Quién es todo el mundo?_

_-Si pero ella no tenia porque ser tu pareja, y tú la elegiste por voluntad propia-contesto el chico recibiendo como respuesta el silencio- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Puedes pero no sé si te contestare._

_¿La quieres?-y la única respuestas que obtuvo fue el silencio._

* * *

_Xena y Gabrielle golpeaban su bastones en la zona de práctica, desde hacía unos días que se juntaban bien temprano, casi al alba para entrenar aunque siempre terminaba con el mismo resultado, una rubia agotada y una guerrera apenas agitada. Xena bloqueo el ataque de la bardo y desvió el bastón hacia el otro lado mientras atacaba una de las piernas de la rubia haciendo que cayese al piso ganándose una mirada asesina. Le sonrió como disculpa mientras se ponía en guardia, le gustaban estas prácticas matutinas, Gabrielle no hablaba porque estaba demasiado concentrada buscando una forma de poder vencerla así que la guerrea podía aprovechar para observarla y admirarla en silencio. Un rato después el entrenamiento termino cuando Gabrielle se tiro al piso con agotamiento, Xena le sonrió con dulzura y se sentó a su lado._

_-Tenemos que hablar-empezó a decir la guerrera pero la cara pálida de la bardo le indico que no había sido bueno comenzar con esa frase- no es nada malo._

_-¿Segura? Sea lo que sea que hice lo siento._

_-No hiciste nada, solo quiero hablar con vos, proponerte algo-dijo la guerrera nerviosa mirando sus manos._

_-Ah bueno, ya me estaba asustando, puedes decirme cualquier cosa Xena._

_-Creo que deberíamos hacer un viaje, solo nosotras dos._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto ilusionada Gabrielle y sintiendo crecer la esperanza de que Xena pudiera quererla._

_-Si, ha pasado tiempo y todo el mundo te conoce a ti y a tus historias, creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa con tus hijos._

_-¿Ya no quieres que este aquí?_

_-¿Qué? No, no, no, no es eso, es que pensé que te pondría feliz de volver con tus hijos, con tu familia-dijo Xena sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al ver como lo ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lagrimas y decepción._

_-Claro que quiero ver a mis hijos, pero ustedes se han vuelto mi familia también, voy a extrañarlos-dijo Gabrielle mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombre dejando salir las lagrimas, que eran una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Xena la rodeo por la cintura con ambos brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo intentando trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad._

_-Siempre puedes venir con tu hijos-dijo la guerrera sin pensar, la rubia se separo de ella mirándola sorprendida._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Si, es decir, si tú quieres, hay lugar para que vengan y se queden, la aldea está protegida así que no les pasara nada y tú puedes estar con tus dos familias._

_-Yo…claro que quiero, gracias-dijo Gabrielle mientras depositaba un beso en la comisura de los labios de la guerrera y la volvía abrazar con fuerza, sonriendo cuando sintió como su abrazo era correspondido con fuerza._

* * *

_Xena cabalgaba lo más rápido posible, era de noche y se le complicaba ver pero tenía que llegar al campamento base donde había dejado a sus soldado mientras Gabrielle y ella iban a visitar a la familia de la rubia. Tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible para movilizar las tropas hacia Sangri, ahí esperaba encontrar a los hijos de la bardo y poder rescatarlos. Agito las riendas y apretó con sus pies en el costado haciendo que aumente la velocidad, tenía que llegar a tiempo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que vio las luces de un campamento y disminuyo la velocidad hasta detenerse para poder bajarse y entrar caminando, sintió la presencia de las arqueras y las amazonas que hacían guardias nocturnas._

_-Calma, soy yo._

_-Xena ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Le paso algo a Gabrielle?-pregunto Ephiny preocupada._

_-No a ella, pero si a sus hijos, fueron secuestrados por un tal Nataniel. ¿Te suena?-le pregunto la reina a su regente._

_-Si, Alanis dijo algo la última vez que estuvo en la aldea, que en Atenas estaban teniendo problemas con un tal Nataniel que vendía niños como esclavos, estaban tratando de averiguar cómo lo hacía y donde estaba su base para detenerlo._

_-¿Por qué no me entere de nada?_

_-Te habías ido con Gabrielle a una taberna para que cuente tus historias, pensé que lo había resuelto por eso no te lo comente._

_-Parece que no lo hizo, luego tendré una conversación con ella; pero ahora lo importante es que esta en Sangri, quiero que movilices el ejercito hacia allí, localiza el lugar en donde está y arma una base cerca, quiero que estén todos preparados para luchar mañana, yo volveré a Potedaia a buscar a Gabrielle y nos encontraremos en la base._

_-Entendido, ten cuidado al cabalgar de noche, es peligroso._

_-Lo se Ephiny pero necesitaba avisarles, no podemos esperar ni un día mas, tenemos que rescatarlos mañana._

_-Lo haremos, ve con Gabrielle, yo moveré el campamento-dijo la amazona mientras empezaba a darle ordenes a las amazonas._

* * *

_-Todo va a estar bien Gabrielle, tengo un plan, recuperare a tus hijos-dijo Xena mientras abrazaba a una llorosa bardo._

_-Pero…_

_-Todo saldrá bien, te prometo que hare todo lo posible por traerlos a salvo, lo prometo._

_-Y tú también cuídate por favor, no quiero que ninguno salga herido._

_-Ire con cuidado, todo saldrá bien. Quiero que te quedes aquí y toma esto-dijo Xena mientras le daba un trapo húmedo.- lo más probable es que incendie el lugar esto te ayudara con el humo._

_-Quiero pelear, quiero ayudar._

_-Sabes manejarte con el bastón pero no estás lista para una batalla real, déjame cuidarte por favor, solo quédate aquí, espera por los niños y busca a los tuyos ¿sí?_

_-Está bien, sálvalos-dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a Xena y la veía partir._

* * *

_Xena observaba desde la rama del árbol la seguridad de la base de Nataniel, había una especie de cabaña donde suponía que estaba el maldito, y hombres afuera montando guardia, debían ser unos diez, no eran rivales para su ejército, observo buscando algún niño pero no encontró ninguno, deberían estar dentro de la cabaña o en algún otro lado. Siguió escaneando el lugar con la mirada y vio cueva cerca, quizás ahí había niños también. Hizo un gesto con la mano, recibiendo un asentimiento de Ephiny quien rápidamente ordeno la primera línea de ataque. Xena fue la primera en salir pegando un salto desde la rama y aterrizando perfectamente detrás de uno de los soldados dejándolo inconsciente rápidamente, giro para ver la primer fila compuesta de amazonas atacar para que luego entraran los centauros, sonrió con orgullo por su ejército y se dirigió hacia la cabaña, tenía que charlar con Nataniel. Abrió la puerta de una patada y varios hombres la atacaron, se deshizo de ellos con facilidad y gracias a la ayuda de sus amazonas y centauros y se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada del fondo, la abrió y ahí escondida estaba su presa._

_-Nataniel tenemos que hablar._

_-Xe…Xena ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vengo a buscar algo que me pertenece._

_-No…no tengo nada tu…tuyo._

_-Tengo entendido que tienes niños-dijo la guerrera mientras le daba un rodillazo en el estomago que lo dejo de rodillas y sin respiración- ¡Contesta! Mi amazona en Atenas me dijo que estas haciendo negocios ahí, Atenas es mía Nataniel._

_-Lo…lo siento, no hare mas negocios allí._

_-No entiendes, no harás mas negocios en ninguna parte, ahora se bueno y dime donde están los niños._

_-Tú no tienes hijos ¿Por qué te importa?-pregunto el hombre intentando levantarse pero la guerrera le apretó el cuello con sus dedos y volvió a caer de rodillas sintiendo que no podía respirar, sintiendo que se moría._

_-Te corte el flujo de sangre, morirás sino lo deshago, ni te gastes en hablar, simplemente pestañea una vez para sí. ¿Me dirás donde están los niños?-pregunto Xena con los dedos en el cuello del hombre quien pestaño una sola vez, la guerrera sonrió complacida y aflojo los puntos de presión- Habla._

_-Las niñas están en las otras habitaciones, los niños están trabajando en la mina-dijo el hombre con miedo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había salido por su nariz._

_-¿No fue tan difícil no?-dijo Xena antes de darle un golpe en la cara que lo dejo tirado en el piso._

_La guerrera salió de la habitación y abrió las otras puertas encontrándose con niñas de distintas edades, y también había niños; suspiro mirándolos intentando reconocer a los hijos de Gabrielle pero era imposible, no tenía idea._

_-No les voy a hacer daño, vine a rescatarlos, quiero que salgan afuera y corran por el bosque siguiendo a un centauro que voy a señalarles ¿sí?-todos los niños asintieron y la siguieron afuera donde su ejército seguía peleando con los cómplices de Nataniel que eran más de los que habían previsto, rápidamente busco a un centauro en particular hasta que lo encontró- ¡Phantes! Llévalos a la base, trata de que te sigan-dijo la guerrera mientras el incendio empezaba a consumir el lugar. Eso no estaba en sus planes, ese incendio no era de su parte, miro y vio que uno de los hombres de Nataniel era el que lo había comenzado, lo agarro y clavo su espada directo en su vientre y lo dejo ahí tirado- ¿Salieron todos los niños? Quiero que un grupo vaya a las minas, ahí hay más._

_-Iremos enseguida-dijo Ephiny mientras salía con un grupo hacia las minas, los demás seguían peleando ahí- Phantes ¿puedes encargarte?_

_-Si Xena yo me encargo, pero Gabrielle estaba por ahí afuera._

_-¿Qué? Le dije que esperara en el bosque, maldita bardo testadura-dijo la guerrera para adentro cuando se escucho una explosión, salía fuego de las minas también- ¡CORRAN!-grito y los niños empezaron a correr tratando de seguir al centauro mientras Xena se dirigía a buscar a Gabrielle._

* * *

_Xena se tapo la cara con un paño húmedo mientras se dirigía a las minas, tenía que encontrar a Paris, por lo menos ahora tenía un nombre por dónde empezar. Trato de enfocar la vista intentando ver entre tanto humo, había soldados de ambos bandos peleando y niños llorando y corriendo hacia afuera._

_-¡Paris!-grito Xena intentando ver si recibía alguna respuesta- ¡Paris!-todo empezó a temblar y una parte de la mina se derrumbo- maldición ¿Dónde puede estar? ¡Paris!-la guerrera se adentro en la cueva con cuidado. Se dirigió a la parte del derrumbe donde había un niño pequeño q sostenía la mano de alguien que estaba debajo de un piedra, Xena sintió algo frio recorrerle la espalda- tranquilo pequeño, estoy aquí para ayudar ¿quién es él?_

_-Él me salvo, me empujo cuando fue el derrumbe, ayúdelo por favor._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Se llama Paris…_

_Xena salió de la mina con París en brazos y el otro niño en su espalda, afuera quedaban algunos centauros y amazonas, alguno le saco el niño de la espalda y ella corrió hacia la base, Paris estaba herido, y parecía grave._

* * *

_Los doctores trabajaban con rapidez y precisión intentando salvar la vida del niño que había traído la reina, pero nada de lo que hacían parecía funcionar. Xena observaba cada movimiento que hacían en silencio y con preocupación. Paris estaba cada vez mas pálido y la guerrera podía ver como perdía sangre por la herida profunda que tenía en la pierna; se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada solo ver como se extinguía la vida del hijo de Gabrielle, tenía que salvarlo pero no sabía cómo. Otro doctor apareció y se puso a ayudar a los otros dos pero por la expresión de sus caras las noticias no eran buenas._

_-Xena…no hay mucho que podamos hacer, no podemos parar la hemorragia, tenemos que dejarlo ir._

_-No, hagan lo que sea pero sálvenlo, tiene que salvarlo._

_-No hay forma de que se mantenga con vida, no aquí y en estas condiciones, lo siento-dijo el médico mientras Paris dejaba de respirar y los otros dos médicos empezaban a darle golpes en el pecho intentando que reaccione. Nada paso. El niño perdió el color que le quedaba y Xena sintió el peso del mundo en sus hombro ¿Cómo se lo diría a Gabrielle? Dándole una última mirada al niño, suspiro y salió de la carpa, tenía que enfrentarla._

_-¿Cómo esta Paris?-pregunto la rubia pero solo recibió silencio, no podía mirarla a la cara, no podía romperle el corazón- ¿Xena? ¿Cómo esta?_

_-Gabrielle…-pero no pudo terminar, sus ojos lo decían todo y la bardo lo entendió porque rompió a llorar, y Xena sintió como su corazón se rompía ante la esa imagen._

_-No, no, no-empezó a decir una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el pecho de la guerrera- lo prometiste, lo prometiste._

_-Lo siento-dijo Xena mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- lo siento tanto Gabrielle._

* * *

_Una semana había pasado desde que habían llegado a la aldea amazona, habían realizado el funeral de Paris, con un homenaje amazónico pedido por Gabrielle, que había estado presente junto con las niñas, quienes habían tomando realmente mal la muerte de su hermano mayor. Gabrielle no hablaba con nadie salvo con las pequeñas y apenas si comía, Sheva y Ephiny habían intentando animarla pero nada había dado resultado y Xena les había ordenado que la dejaran en paz, quizás lo que la bardo necesitaba era paz y estar con sus hijas. La guerrera no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Gabrielle, luego que esta le pidiera realizar la despedida amazónica, pero la reina no la culpaba, había sido su culpa, se lo había prometido y no había podido cumplir. Xena se sentó en la zona de entrenamiento, no había nadie ya que así lo había pedido, necesitaba estar sola y pensar que hacer. Un ruido la distrajo y giro para ver a su hijo avanzar hacia ella, él también junto con Xenan habían intentado hablar con Gabrielle pero no habían obtenido resultado. El joven se sentó junto a su madre y se quedo en silencio, solo haciéndole compañía._

_-Si-dijo Xena._

_-¿Si qué?-pregunto confundido Solan pensando que su madre por fin había perdido la cabeza._

_-Si la quiero-contesto la guerrera mientras su hijo sonreía._


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Gracias a blahys por tu review y disculpen el atraso. Espero que les guste este capitulo.  
**

-¿Ya está? ¿Podemos volver?-pregunto Xena incomoda al ver como su otro yo confesaba su cariño por la rubia.

-No terminamos todavía, faltan un par de cosas más y luego Gabrielle tiene que tomar su decisión-explico Afrodita mirando a la rubia- ¿Estás bien?

-Es mucha información Dita, muchas emociones juntas, ya no se qué pensar.

-Solo tienes que guiarte por tu corazón.

-Pero deberías apurarte, las amazonas te necesitan-dijo Artemisa mirando preocupada por su reina.

-¿Estás lista para seguir mirando?-pregunto la diosa del amor recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza, y la piedra comenzó a brillar mientras todo volvía a girar.

_Habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Paris y no pasaba un día sin que su madre o sus hermanas lo recordaran, siempre estaría con ellas. Gabrielle había vuelto a ser la misma persona dulce y alegre pero con un brillo melancólico en los ojos que intentaba ocultar. Helena la había perdonado y volvían a tener esa relación de madre e hija, mientras que con Eve había costado un poco más pero por fin estaban formando esos lazos de familia. Las tres vivían en la aldea amazona cerca de la cabaña de la reina y sus hijas adoraban a Xena._

_-Hoy es un día especial ¿no?-pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de la guerrera en la zona de entrenamiento- ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Mi hijo va a unirse a Mila de por vida, estoy como puedo. Es increíble como paso el tiempo, recuerdo cuando nació-dijo Xena emocionada mientras la bardo le tomaba la mano- tenia tanto miedo que terminara siendo como yo, por eso decidí dejarlo para que encuentre paz y pensé que no iba a verlo más, que nunca sabría que yo era su madre ni cuanto lo amaba-la voz se le quebró y un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas._

_-Xena…_

_-Porque lo amaba Gabrielle, me dolió tanto dejarlo pero tuve que hacerlo y fue lo mejor, se convirtió en un hombre de bien, y es feliz…y me quiere._

_-Por supuesto que te quiere, es tu hijo._

_-A veces eso no es suficiente, yo lo deje._

_-Él es tu hijo, lo ha sido estos últimos años, has estado ahí para él y lo has ayudado a crecer, te has redimido con él Xena, tu eres su madre ahora. Así que afuera las lagrimas-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba las mejillas de la guerrera- ¡hoy es un día de fiesta!_

* * *

_Xena bailaba al ritmo de los tambores con Ariana en brazos y su hermano Xenan, Ephiny bailaba con Phantes; Kaleipus también estaba ahí junto a un grupo de centauros disfrutando de la fiesta y de la felicidad de su muchacho. Mila estaba radiante, Gabrielle y Sheva la habían ayudado a vestirse con la ropa ceremonial y estaba bellísima bailando con Solan. Helena y Eve bailaban junto con las amazonas más jóvenes, se habían hecho varias amigas. La rubia miraba todo con una sonrisa, por fin había paz y felicidad, su mirada se dirigió a la guerrera que le hacía caras chistosas a Ariana y su corazón latió mas rápida de solo verla._

_-Gabrielle-dijo una voz sorprendiéndola y haciéndola girar para encontrarse con Solan._

_-Hey fue una hermosa ceremonia, los dos están hermosos._

_-Gracias, quería hablar contigo un momento-dijo el joven mientras la guiaba hacia la zona de entrenamientos para poder hablar tranquilos._

_-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Gabrielle preocupada una vez que se sentaron, al ver que el chico no hablaba._

_-Si, solo…yo no soy de expresarme mucho, lo hago con Mila porque la amo y me gusta demostrarlo pero no voy demostrando mi amor por ahí-dijo Solan recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de la rubia que sabía bien como era el chico- pero hoy me case, y hable con mamá, le dije cuanto la amaba y que la perdonaba por haberme dejado y quería hacer lo mismo contigo._

_-¿Conmigo? No entiendo, Solan…_

_-Quería agradecerte porque desde que llegaste siempre has estado ahí para mi, para escucharme e intentar ayudarme si podías, incluso has hablado con mamá varias veces para interceder por mí, me ayudaste con Mila y a conseguir la bendición y por eso quiero decirte gracias y que tu eres como una madre para mi Gabrielle; se que sigues sufriendo la perdida de Paris, fue tu hijo y me hubiera encantado conocerlo, y no quiero ocupar su lugar o algo parecido es que…-el sollozo que salió de la bardo le impidió continuar y la miro preocupado- lo siento no quería ponerte triste._

_-No lloro por tristeza, es por felicidad cariño porque yo también te quiero, y siempre has sido como un hijo para mi, ven acá-dijo Gabrielle mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Se quedaron así unos minutos ambos demasiado conmovidos como para hablar. Solan fue el primero en separarse._

_-Creo que es hora de volver, Mila va a venir por mí._

_-Ve yendo, yo voy en un ratito-dijo Gabrielle mientras se secaba las lagrimas._

_-¿Gaby?-la rubia giro para mirarlo- ella te quiere._

* * *

_Xena sonrió mientras Eve se lanzaba hacia ella desde una roca, la atrapo en el aire y la hizo girar antes de meterla al agua, Helena se reía mientras Gabrielle la atrapaba para hacerle cosquillas. Ephiny estaba un poco más alejada jugando con Ariana mientras Xenan tiraba agua para todos lados. Xena se alejo un poco para poder observar como la rubia jugaba con sus hijas, era hermosa y cada vez le costaba más esconder sus sentimientos, y para empeorar las cosas Sheva le había cortado el pelo, y ahora estaba más hermosa que antes si eso era posible. Ephiny le había dicho que dejara de preocuparse y fuera por la rubia, pero la guerrera no quería, en realidad no podía, todo había salido bien y el sueño que tenia con Borias se había cumplido, tenía más poder del que podía imaginar y también tenía enemigos, nadie muy fuerte por ahora pero no quería poner en peligro a su familia; nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasase a Gabrielle o alguna de sus hijas, todavía no se perdonaba lo de Paris._

_-¡Xena! Vamos a jugar-dijo Eve con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla con los demás. La guerrera sonrió y la levanto para lanzarla al agua y se unió a la diversión. Siguieron durante un par de horas más hasta que Ariana estaba dormida junto a Phantes, mientras que Eve cabeceaba y Helena bostezaba._

_-Creo que es hora de volver-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa mientras Xena levantaba a su hija menor para llevarla en brazos hacia la aldea- vamos Helena hay que volver a casa._

_Gabrielle les dio un beso en la cabeza a sus hijas y las arropo bien antes de dejar la habitación, afuera de ella la esperaba la guerrera que caminaba nerviosamente de un lado para el otro, la bardo no puedo evitar soltar una risita que llamo la atención de Xena que le sonrió y se acerco para hablarle._

_-¿Vamos a caminar?_

_-Claro, me encantaría-dijo la rubia sorprendida pero tomo el brazo que le ofrecía la guerrera y juntas empezaron a caminar por la aldea que estaba desierta porque ya era tarde, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar de entrenamiento donde se sentaron todavía en silencio- ¿Xena? ¿Vamos a hablar o…?-la bardo no pudo terminar la pregunta porque unos labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Fue un beso suave y dulce, y demasiado corto- Xena ¿Qué…que?_

_-Te amo Gabrielle, no sé cuando paso ni cómo pero quiero estar contigo, quiero intentarlo._

_-Xena…yo…-la rubia estaba sin palabras, había esperado tanto por este momento que todavía no podía creer que estaba pasando, su guerrera la amaba._

_-Entiendo sino sientes lo mismo, o si ya es demasiado tarde, yo solo quería que lo supieras, podemos seguir siendo amig…-Gabrielle la beso, una de sus manos fue a su cuello y la otra estaba acariciando su mejilla mientras sus labios se movían juntos. Las manos de la guerrera buscaron la cintura de la rubia y sin romper el beso la acomodo arriba suyo para luego enredar una de sus manos en ese cabello corto que la volvía loca. Gabrielle gimió cuando Xena tironeo de su pelo y la guerrera aprovecho para profundizar el beso intentando prolongarlo lo más posible. La rubia fue la primera en separarse, para mirarla mientras intentaba recuperar el aire._

_-Yo también te amo Xena._

* * *

_Xena se encontraba apoyada contra un árbol abrazando a Gabrielle que tenía la cabeza en su pecho, ambas miraban a sus hijos. Helena y Eve se habían convertidos en dos hermosas señoritas y la primera había pasado su examen de amazona y había comenzado ya su entrenamiento. Ambas estaban hablando animadamente con Xenan que se había convertido en todo un centauro y peleaba junto a su padre Phantes. Ariana sonreía mientras jugaba con Borias, el pequeño de cinco años, hijo de Solan y Mila, quienes estaban esperando al segundo. _

_-¿Xena?_

_-Dime Gabrielle-la rubia se incorporo para mirar a la guerrera a los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar._

_-Los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Temiendo su poder, Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándolos a pasar sus vidas en busca de su otra mitad; si no la encuentra se sentirá incompleta y con un vacio difícil de llenar. Esa es la teoría de las almas gemelas, siempre me gusto la historia, la encontraba romántica, yendo por la vida en busca de tu otra mitad. Pensé que yo había logrado encontrar con Perdicas y no entendía porque si lo había hecho el destino me lo había arrebatado. Estuve enojada mucho tiempo con los dioses y con todos, no era justo; pero llegaste tu Xena, y aunque yo lo ame a Perdicas y siempre tendrá una parte de mi, tú me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor, tu eres mi alma gemela Xena y estoy feliz de haberte encontrado-termino de decir la bardo con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa mirando a una emocionada guerrera que le correspondió la sonrisa para luego unir sus labios._

_-Y tú eres la mía Gabrielle-dijo Xena luego de separarse de su rubia- siempre lo has sido, y lo serás. Llegaste a mi vida para cambiarla, para confundirme, enojarme, hacerme reír, ser feliz, pero sobre todo para enseñarme a amar, para enseñarme que está bien sentir algo más que odio y venganza; llegaste para iluminar mi vida y te amo por eso y muchas cosas más, y…quiero casarme contigo, quiero unirme a ti para toda la vida, ¿quieres casarte conmigo Gabrielle?-pregunto Xena expectante mientras todos habían parado lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a la pareja._

_-Si, si quiero-dijo la bardo emocionada, y sonrió cuando todos gritaron y se lanzaron encima de ellas._

* * *

_Un año había pasado ya desde que Gabrielle se había ido, y Xena estaba frente a su tumba dejando flores mientras le contaba como habían estado las cosas. Habían vivido bien, habían sido felices, sus hijos estaban casados y les habían dado nietos, todo era perfecto hasta que su rubia enfermo, los doctores habían hecho lo posible pero al final fue un beso y en Gabrielle murió en los brazos de su guerrera prometiéndole que la esperaría, siempre lo haría. Xena había seguido con su vida, no porque lo quisiera, sino porque se lo debía a esa rubia que le había enseñado a disfrutar la vida, asi que siguió por ella, se levantaba todos los días y pasaba a ver a sus nietos, la pequeña Livia era la hija más pequeña de Helena y era igual a Gabrielle, era su consentida. Xena suspiro mientras se levantaba para volver a la aldea, paso por el lago y en un flash vio a la rubia jugando con sus hijas, sacudió la cabeza intentando calmarse, y volvió a caminar. Paso por la zona de entrenamiento donde había varias chicas practicando, pero de repente no había nada, solo Gabrielle y ella la noche que confesaron que sea amaban, sintió las lagrimas invadir su ojos pero se contuvo, y siguió caminando; pero por cada lugar que pasaba algún recuerdo saltaba, llego a su cabaña y ahí estaban sus hijos, Xena les sonrió pero ellos no le devolvieron la sonrisa, la guerrera no entendía que pasaba._

_-Solan ¿Qué pasa?-no recibió respuesta- ¿Helena?-de nuevo silencio-¿Eve?-nada- ¿van a darme la ley del hielo sin saber que hice ahora? No es gracioso chicos-dijo Xena acercándose a sus hijos pero se detuvo al verse al espejo, algo estaba mal. Su reflejo no era el de una anciana, sino de cuando era joven, cuando era todavía una guerrera- ¿Qué…?_

_-Es hora amor-dijo una voz detrás suyo y su corazón se paralizo mientras veía por el espejo como aparecía Gabrielle. Giro rápidamente temiendo que desapareciera pero no su rubia seguía ahí._

_-Ga…Gabrielle-su voz se quebró mientras permitía que las lagrimas contenidas cayeran finalmente por su mejilla, mientras su rubia rejuvenecía delante de sus ojos para luego abrazarla con fuerza, podía tocarla, podía sentirla- no entiendo-murmuro en el oído de la bardo._

_-Vine por ti, prometí que te esperaría y lo hice._

_-¿Estoy muerta?-pregunto Xena separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos pero todavía sosteniéndola, no quería que desapareciera._

_-Si cariño, ya es hora de irnos._

_-Pero…ellos-dijo la guerrera mirando a sus hijos._

_-Ellos estarán bien, los criamos bien, serán fuertes y nos recordaran siempre, estaremos esperándolos-dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa mirando como Xena se acercaba a Solan, ella también lo hizo y se puso entre Eve y Helena, y le extendió la mano a su guerrera quien sonrió y la tomo, ambas empezaron a brillar y Xena vio como comenzaba a desaparecer y antes de hacerlo tanto ella como Gabrielle depositaron un beso en la cabeza de cada uno._

_-Murió con ella-dijo el hombre con dolor en la voz-siempre juntas._

_-¿Vos decís que están juntas?-pregunto Eve._

_-Por supuesto, son almas gemelas, siempre estarán juntas-dijo Helena con una sonrisa que contagio a sus hermanos, los tres las sintieron, la ultima caricia de sus madres pero ninguno dijo nada, era mejor así._


End file.
